A la vie, à la mort
by BleachHitsugaya
Summary: UA  Allen un jeune chasseur de démon va voir sa vie boulversée par l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève. Qui est t-il, que lui veux t-il?  Ma première fic, désolée si le résumé est pourri
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

Au loin, la cloche de l'église sonnait les 12 coups de minuit, ce doux son déchiré par un cri d'effroi attira l'attention d'un jeune garçon au détour d'une ruelle. Un corps sans vie gisait à ses pieds et il laissa échapper un "fait chier" de fureur. Les démons qui s'étaient rassemblés pour savourer le festin n'en eurent pas l'occasion, l'épée du chasseur trancha les corps démoniaque qui tombèrent dans un dernier cri d'agonie.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que l'adolescent traquait les démons dans les ruelles de sa petite ville, sont travail de nuit lui était de plus en plus pénible mais il ne voulait pas faillir à sa tache. Ses déplacements presque félin et son coup d'épée assuré, laissaient transparaitre un entrainement intensif ce qui lui permettait d'agir rapidement et efficacement malgrés les quelques blessures qui égratignaient son corps ca et la, et dont l'odeur attirait l'ennemis.

_"Cela rend les choses plus facile." _se dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Ce jeune chasseur de démons d'une quinzaine d'année, aux cheveux blanc neige et au yeux d'argent, n'était autre qu'Allen Walker, l'héritier du clan Walker qui éxorcisait les démons. Il était aussi celui à qui la tache de tuer leur chef avait été confiée. Cela dit, cette tache était accomplie depuis à peu prés 2 mois maintenant et pour lui, il ne restait encore que des démons de bas étage et quelque Généraux.

Au prochain croisement d'une ruelle, il observait en silence le rassemblement de démons mineurs qui se trouvait devant lui.

_"Ouf il n'y a aucun Général aujourd'hui... je ne m'en sentait pas le courage." _pensa t-il en se lancant à l'assaut du groupe.

Mais il était lui même observé. Du haut d'un immeuble, un homme au cheveux noir comme la nuit et au regard glacial était à l'affût de tout les mouvements du jeune blandinet. Son regard perçant détaillait chaque parcelle de la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Allen sentant l'insistance d'un regard peu familial, se détourna vivement et regarda à l'endroit même où quelques instants plus tôt se trouvait "l'intrus". Il n'y vit qu'une seule et unique plume noire tombant du ciel...


	2. Chapter 01

**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ca me fait drolement plaisir. Voici donc le premier chapitre qui, j'éspère, vous plaira ^^**

**Je rappel tout de même que c'est une fic avec des relations entre hommes, homophobes s'abstenir, merci d'avance ^^ Par ailleur, je suis totalement fachée avec l'orthographe mais je fait de mon mieux :)**

**Sur ce, enjoy ;)**

_**Chapitre I**_

"Hey, Allen! Enfin de retour!"

Ce fût les premiers mots que le garçon entendit en entrant dans l'établissement scolaire. Son meilleur ami l'attendait avec un immense sourire ce qui le rassura.

"Salut Lavi!" répondit il avec son doux sourire. "Je suis sorti de l'hôpital avant hier et déjà de retour." fit il en ayant l'air faussement réjoui

Cette petite moue fit rire le dit Lavi qui lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos manquant de l'étouffer.

"Ben voyons, dit tout de suite que tu veux pas nous voir!"

" J'ai pas dit ca idiot!" répliqua Allen au quart de tour

" Moi qui suis venu te voir presque tout les jours à l'hôpital, tu ne m'a même pas averti que tu sortais..." continua Lavi dans sa complainte "Du coup quand j'y suis allé hier on m'a dit que tu n'était plus la... ton maitre a le don de faire les choses discrètement"

" Tu sais que mon maitre à toujours été comme ca... j'y peux rien, et puis quand tu venais, j'était la plupart du temps sous médicament, donc complêtement en pleins délire ou alors je dormais... comment veut tu que je te parle serieusement quand je délire?"

" Ahhhhhh c'est vrai que c'était vachement bien quand tu divaguais, j'en aurais presque fait un livre dit donc!" se moqua le rouquin

" Arrête de te ficher de moi!" dit Allen mécontent

"Mais quand même tu étais salement amoché, quelle idée de se balader sur la grande avenue la nuit! Tu sais qu'il y a toujours des chauffard dans ce coin la..."

"Je le sais mais mon maitre m'a fait faire une course de derniere minute, monsieur voulais une bouteille de son vin préféré pour diner... franchement encore heureux que je ne me sois pris qu'un contrecoup de la voiture si je m'étais fait pris le vehicule de plein fouet, je serai mort..."

Voila donc le mensonge que son maitre avait seulement trouver pour excuser son absence, un accident de voiture grave dû à un chauffeur ivre... s'ils savaient. Il avait mis 2 mois pour se rétablir à peu prés de son affreux combat contre le Comte, comme se faisait appeler le chef ennemis, et il retournais en classe comme ci de rien était, faisant croire à un accident de la route...

Enfin aprés tout c'est comme ca que sont clan a maquillé la mort de son père adoptif Mana, cela ne le surprenait donc guère, et puis les accidents étaient courant dans le coin, autant en profiter. Son maitre, Marian Cross, avait obtenu sa garde aprés l'attaque de Généraux qui avait tué Mana. C'était un espèce de chasseur sans vergogne qui buvait et passais ses nuits dans des bars accompagné de filles. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui lui avait tout appris de la chasse mais il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un qu'Allen voulais à tout prix éviter.

Lavi faisait toujours le malheureux ami incompris lorsque la cloche sonna.

"Hey, Allen tu est de retour? Aller viens le prof va gueuler sinon!" lanca joyeusement une jeune fille à l'autre bout du terrain.

"J'arrive Lenalee" lui répondit le jeune homme "Bon Lavi je te laisse à ta classe, à plus tard, on mange ensemble à midi?"

"Euh ouai, hey au fait Allen je t'ai pas dit mais on va avoir un nouvel élève dans ma classe! A ce qu'il parait il est japonais, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer!"

"Essaie de pas trop l'éffrayer dès le début le pauvre!" rétorqua Allen avec malice

"C'est méchant ce que tu dit, j'aime juste poser pleins de questions, je suis curieux de nature tu le sais bien, c'est pas pour rien que je veux devenir journaliste" fit Lavi avec un grand sourire

"Je sais, je sais" cria Allen déjà loin.

Il allait passer les portes de l'établissement lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il se retourna vivement mais ne vit rien de special, Lavi avait rejoint des gens de sa classe, en grande majorité des filles et semblait impatient de rentrer. Rien d'anormal en sommes. Lavi était un jeune garçon de 3 ans plus vieux qu'Allen, il avait les cheveux roux retenus par un bandeau et un unique oeil vert emmeraude qui perdrait n'importe quel regard qui s'y plongerait, il était aussi extrêmement populaire ainsi que le meilleur élève de sa classe, même s'il ne se donnait pas l'air d'un élève sérieux et qu'il faisait toujours enrager ses professeurs.

Allen continua son chemin non sans inquiétude, ce frisson était le même que celui de la veille, il en était certain, est ce qu'un Général l'épiait? Se demander s'il était la cible des démons n'était pas trés utile, depuis la mort du Comte il était carrément devenue leur bête noire mais les démons ne sortait que la nuit et les Généraux bien qu'ayant une apparence humaine ne pouvait pas s'approcher de l'école. Son clan ayant pris soin d'apposer des barrières de protection un peu partout où il allait. Alors qu'est ce que c'était que ce pressentiment...?

Il passa outre ses pensées et entra dans sa classe, le professeur était deja la et semblait ravi de le voir.

"Bien le bonjour Allen" fit il "j'éspère que tu va mieux, aprés 2 mois d'absence tu va avoir des choses à rattraper."

"Je le sais bien Monsieur Bak, je ferais de mon mieux."

Il se depêcha d'aller s'assoir et se plongea dans ses cahiers sous les regards amusé de ses camarades. Pour eux il avait toujours était une bête curieuse, il faut dire qu'un garçon de 15 ans qui a les cheveux blanc et une cicatrice sur le visage est plutot étrange mais lui n'y pouvait rien, il se contentait donc de les ignorer superbement. Surtout l'un des garçon de sa classe, un certain Chaoji, qui s'amusait à répendre des rumeurs déplacées à son sujet, mais Allen s'en fichait royalement. Il s'inquiétait plus pour Lenalee et Lavi, les seul qui osaient l'approcher mais ces deux la étaient les élèves les plus populaire de l'école et il ne voulait pas leur apporter d'ennuis.

Dans ses moments la il se rappelait toujours de ce que Lavi lui répêtait sans cesse:

_"Si ces gars te dérange tant que ca tu n'as qu'à les ignorer, personnellement quand je suis arrivé ici tout le monde se fichait de moi parce que j'était borgne, mais ce sont des idiots qui ne cherche même pas à comprendre le "pourquoi du comment" et qui ne font que dire ce qui leur passe par la tête, même si c'est au dela du raisonnable. Et puis ne t'en fait pas pour nous tu sais trés bien qu'entre notre popularité ou notre amitié, c'est toi qu'on choisira, Allen. Et puis les gens qui jugent sans connaitre font juste preuve de débilité!"_

Allen souriait toujours à cette dernière phrase, et cette anecdote, il la connaissait par coeur à force que le rouquin la lui répète sans cesse pour le réconforter. En tout les cas, cela lui faisait un bien fou de savoir qu'il avait au moins deux amis sur lesquels il pourrait toujours compter. Lenalee quand à elle, avait été la risée de sa classe car les filles trop jalouses de sa popularité, avaient fait jouer le fait qu'elle était une étrangère, en l'occurence une chinoise, et qu'en plus elle était la petite soeur du Directeur pour la ridiculiser, mais les rumeurs qu'elles lancaient étaient tellement... étranges qu'elles n'ont jamais atteint personnes.

Perdu dans ses pensée, Allen ne s'aperçut pas que la cloche avait sonné. Ce n'est que lorsque Lenalee le secoua de toute ses forces qu'il se décida enfin à émerger. Il lui adressa un grand sourire pour la rassurer et il sortirent enfin pour manger un morceau. La table sous l'arbre à laquelle ils mangeaient toujours avec Lavi était occupée par ce dernier ainsi qu'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se rappela alors des mots de Lavi:

_"Il va y avoir un nouvel élève dans notre classe..."_

Allen regarda la nouvel arrivant avec compassion.

_"Ca y est Lavi l'a deja ferré... je le plains" _pensa t-il

Lenalee quand a elle semblait ravie et s'élanca vers la table en criant.

"Eh ben Lavi, tu nous as ramené un nouveau membre du Conseil des Elèves? Tu sais que c'est notre table attitrée." Fit elle d'un ton faussement autoritaire

"Je le sais bien mais figure toi qu'il fait parti du Conseil...Au fait, ou est notre petit secrétaire?" demanda Lavi en évitant les questions de Lenalee par la même occasion

"Je suis ici, Monsieur le Président du Conseil des Elèves, et je ne suis pas petit!" retorqua Allen avec exagération sur le titre de son ami.

"Eh bien, eh bien Allen, je te présente notre nouveau membre qui t'aidera dans ta tache parce que tu as aussi été réquisitionné dans le club de Musique et on y peux rien...alors il nous faut un secrétaire remplacant."

"Comment ca réquisitionné?"

"Quoi? Tu t'en souviens pas? L'accident t'a fait perdre la mémoire? Le Directeur t'a chaudement recommandé pour le piano du club de Musique..."

"QUOI? Mais c'est pas vrai, comme ci j'avais pas assez de boulot à rattraper au Conseil, avec ces 2 mois d'absence je suis sur que personne n'a touché aux papiers..."

Il jetta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, Lavi faisait celui qui n'avait rien entendu et Lenalee le regardait d'un air gêné, Allen soupira

"Et je doit en plus aller jouer les pianistes pour le club de Musique? Je suis maudit!"

"Allons ne t'en fait pas Allen, c'est justement pour ca que tu as de l'aide. Je te présente Yuu Kanda le nouveau membre du Conseil et ton remplacant" fit Lavi d'un air enjoué


	3. Chapter 02

_****__Bonsoir à tous, ce chapitre 02 arrive vite aprés le précédent mais une amie voulais absolument la suite donc voila, pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps ^^_

**_Je remercie encore tout ceux et celle qui ont laissé des reviews et j'ai aussi été trés surprise de voir ma fic dans les favorites de certains, alors encore un grand merci pour vos encouragement et j'éspère que vous continuerai a apprécier ^^_**

**_Sur ce, enjoy ~_**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le dénommé Yuu Kanda se retourna et croisa le regard du jeune blandinet, dès cet instant, Allen su qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entendre. Le japonais pris un air renfrogné:

"Je n'aime que l'on m'appel par mon prénom alors appel moi Kanda! Je te préviens je ne suis pas non plus seulement membre du conseil mais je fait parti du club de Kendo, donc ne compte pas trop sur moi."

"Trés bien" répondit Allen mécontent du ton du nouvel arrivant "De toute façon j'ai l'habitude de travailler seul! Tu te débrouillera pour apprendre les ficelles du métier!"

Kanda, surpris par la repartie de l'adolescent, le détailla de la tête au pied et Allen en fit de même. La tension était à son comble lorsqu'Allen réalisa soudain, le regard perçant de Kanda lui rappelait cette sensation étrange qu'il avait depuis la veille. Est ce que par hasard...?

Allen observa plus intensement l'étudiant devant lui. Il était plutôt beau, _"un futur élève populaire" _songea t-il, grand, avec des cheveux long coiffé en queue de cheval dont deux mèches noires aux reflets bleuté, encadrait son joli visage, ses traits fin et sa peau pale faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu comme la nuit dont le regard glacial et perçant vous mettait presque à nu, une beauté froide.

Ils restèrent tout deux à se fixer sans broncher jusqu'à ce que le malaise de Lavi et Lenalee se fasse trop grand, Lavi éclata de rire et attrapa Allen pour l'assoire devant un repas "spécial Allen" comme il l'appelait.

"Au fait Yuu, je te présente Allen Walker, il est dans la même classe que Lenalee, donc il est plus jeune que nous alors soit gentil avec lui, de plus il sort à peine de l'hopital et semble renfrogné! Entendez vous bien!" déclara Lavi sans faire attention au regard meurtrier que lui lancait Kanda

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'entendre avec les gens arrogant, tu sais Lavi" rétorqua Allen avec sarcasme

"Et moi je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'entendre avec un Moyashi" répliqua Kanda

"Comment ca Moyashi? Et puis d'abord ca veux dire quoi hein! De toute façon fait ce que tu veux moi j'ai pas faim, je vais finir de recopier mes cours ailleur"

"Moyashi ca veux dire "Pousse de Soja", Moyashi"

"Qu'est ce que tu dis? Ca y est, à peine arrivé j'ai déjà envie de repartir c'est vraiment pas mon jour!"

"Hey, Allen attend, t'as rien mangé tu va vraiment partir comme ca? Hé! Allen!"

Lavi fut royalement ignoré pendant qu'Allen remballait ses cahiers et allait s'installer plus loin pour recopier les cours de Lenalee.

"Tu aurais pu paraitre un peu plus aimable tu crois pas?" lanca le rouquin à Kanda

"Je ne vois pas ce qui m'y oblige..."

"Pfff, toi alors! C'est vrai qu'Allen est le genre de personne que quand tu la vois tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir la taquiner, je me rappel d'ailleur de mon premier taquet de sa part... enfin passons tu devrait t'excuser! Je sais pas essaie au moins de t'intégrer au groupe... tu va pas rester comme un pauvre type dans ton coin, si?"

"C'est un pauvre type de toute façon, qu'il reste dans son coin ou pas ne me gêne pas" décréta Allen qui était revenu chercher son sac

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Moyashi. Et puis d'abord je fais ce que je veux que je sache, non? Manquerait plus que je doive obéir à un minus comme toi."

"Manquerait plus que je doive te donner des ordres, à toi? Quelqu'un qui ne comprendrais même pas ce que j'attend de lui... tu rêve mon pauvre! Je t'ai dit qui tu te débrouillerai je ne compte pas non plus m'attarder avec toi, Bakanda!"

"Comment ca, Bakanda? Tu ose dire que je suis un idiot c'est ca? Et puis d'abord comment tu sais dire ca toi?"

"Je ne sais dire presque que ca en japonais, peut être parce que mon maitre n'arrête pas de me le dire... De plus, il se trouve que ton nom de famille y correspond trés bien, ainsi que ta personnalité apparement, ravi que ton nouveau surnom te plaise"

Allen tourna les talons, attrapa son sac et...

"Eh ben, tu es d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, est ce que tu n'as encore pas dormi? Je me rappel qu'avant ton accident tu ne dormais pas non plus..." demanda tristement Lavi

Allen regarda son ami sans répondre, lui et Lenalee avaient l'air vraiment inquiet, mais sa colère repris le dessus et il retourna à ses cours sans un mot, en jettant un regard noir au kendoka qui le lui rendit.

Alors qu'il regardait le jeune Walker retourner à son travail, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kanda qui songea que son nouveau travail ne serai peut être pas si ennuyant au final.

De plus ses amis n'avaient pas l'air d'être au courant du travail de nuit d'Allen il pourra donc tranquillement le surveiller sans être surpris. Par contre est ce qu'Allen était au courant pour son cas? C'était un autre question, en tout cas si il l'était, il ne laissait rien transparaitre, enfin il avait trois mois pour en savoir plus, il prendrait donc son temps avec lui.

De son coté, Allen fulminait toujours. Rouge de rage il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur ses cours, encore et toujours il revoyait ce visage hautain et arrogant qu'était celui du nouveau. Il se mis à imaginer Kanda en démon et plusieurs façon atroce de le tuer, chose qui fit naitre un sourire sadique sur le visage efféminé du jeune homme. Il en était au moment crucial de l'achèvement quand une ombre vint lui cacher la lumière du soleil et le sortis de sa torpeur.

Il se retrouva face à face avec Chaoji et sa bande. Rien de rassurant en somme, ces gars la étaient des brutes et il avait déjà plusieurs fois eu affaire à leur "chef". Il rassembla ses affaires prêt à lever le camps, quand l'un des garçons du groupe posa le pied sur son cahier l'empêchant alors de partir. Allen, déjà pas trés calme, se leva et empoigna le fauteur de trouble. Geste malencontreux, toute la bande se revulsa contre cet acte et Allen fut plaqué à l'arbre contre lequel il s'était adossé pour être tranquille, le choc lui coupa le souffle et il attendit le coup en fermant les yeux. Coup qui ne vint pas, mais à la place, Chaoji pris la parole:

"Alors toujours à trainer avec nos superstars, toi qui n'es qu'un espèce de monstre, on t'avais pourtant dit de ne plus t'approcher d'eux! Tu ne les mérite pas et tu devrais même plutôt rester chez toi. Tu est bizarre tout le monde le sais, pourquoi tu t'entête à rester ici? Personne ne veux de toi, tu es inutile, tu aurais dû mourir le jour de cet accident ca nous aurait fait des vacances. Toi qui est toujours dans les jupes des prof et du Directeur, qu'est ce que tu crois pouvoir faire tout seul, hein? Rentre chez toi on veux pas de toi ici! Monstre!"

Ces mots furent approuvés par toute la bande et Allen baissa les yeux.

_Qu'est ce que ces gars là savaient de lui? Rien! Est ce qu'ils savaient que toute les nuits, il les passaient à chasser les démons pour permettre à des gamin comme eux de vivre en sécurité? Non! Est ce qu'ils savaient qu'il y a deux mois de ca, les habitants de la ville entière seraient mort s'il n'avait pas été la? Bien sur que non! Mais malgrés tout, comment osaient-ils dire ca?_

Allen en avait les larmes aux yeux mais tentait surtout de se libérer de l'emprise du leader de la bande, le bras qui le retenait collé à l'arbre commencait à l'étouffer et il se sentait déjà mal.

La colère s'empara alors de lui et son bras gauche se mit à lui faire mal, une aura de mort l'entoura et son oeil gauche barré d'une cicatrice brilla d'une vive lueur rouge. Il attrapa le poignet du garçon en face de lui qui pris une expression d'effroi. Le visage complètement inexpressif, Allen repoussa Chaoji, qui tomba à la renverse, et s'apprêta à attaquer le prochain quand tout à coup il s'éffondra pris d'une violente quinte de toux, son coeur lui faisait mal comme ci il allait exploser. Les garçon du groupe, quand à eux, fuirent en jurant de se venger.

De leur table, Lavi avait aperçu Allen s'éffondrer et avait accourut au secour de son ami qui tremblait par terre en se tenant fermement la poitrine face contre terre.

"Allen! Allen!" s'écria le rouquin en tentant de relever l'adolescent qui se remettait à tousser.

"Lavi regarde!" s'exclama Lenalee

La main qu'Allen avait placée devant sa bouche était à présent pleine de sang et sa toux ne s'arrêtait pas.

"Lenalee dépêche toi, appelle le Directeur pour qu'il fasse venir les pompiers! Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie en attendant!"

Sur ces mots, Allen sombra dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 03

_**Et voila le chapitre 03.**_

**_Un grand merci a Meilin07 et Allen-kun-MelloK pour vos reviews ^^ J'espere que la suite vous plaira tout autant... la suite arrivera Mercredi normalement (c'pas long) XD _**

**_Rappel: _****_Ceci est une histoire à relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Je rappel aussi que l'orthographe et moi ne sommes pas amis ^^_**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Allen se réveilla en fin de journée, installé dans un lit d'hôpital.

_"Retour à la case départ..." _pensa t-il

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que les élèves du Conseils étaient la, même Kanda. Lavi et Lenalee le regardaient les yeux rougis, ils avaient pleuré... Est ce que le médecin leur avait dit la vérité sur son compte? Il soupira et les regarda avec tendresse.

"Eh ben c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement? Je suis toujours la vous savez!" fit il avec un faible sourire

"Tu aurais quand même pu nous le dire!" s'exclama Lavi les larmes aux yeux

"Vous dire quoi?" répondit Allen innocement

"Tu le sais trés bien ne fait pas l'innocent" renchérit Lenalee

Allen les regarda, incrédule.

"Je pense qu'ils veulent parler de ta maladie, Moyashi" lanca Kanda

"Ah... le médecin vous a donc dit la vérité... je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas vous en parler justement pour ne pas vous voir dans cet état.."

"Parce que tu crois que de te voir t'éffondrer comme ca et cracher du sang au beau milieu du parc ne nous aurais pas mis dans cet état peut être?"

"Tu nous a fait une peur bleue tu te rend compte au moins?"

"Je suis désolé... mais bon c'est pas comme ci je l'avais voulu hein" tenta il de plaisanter

Ses amis restèrent de marbre et le regardèrent inquiets.

"Oh ca suffit" s'énerva t-il "c'est déjà pas drole d'être à l'hôpital alors en plus si c'est pour vous voir pleurer non merci" lanca Allen en détournant le visage.

Lavi et Lenalee se regardèrent et tentèrent de reprendre contenance. Effectivement c'était dur mais celui qui souffrait le plus était Allen sans aucun doute mais c'était aussi celui qui faisait le plus d'efforts. Ils devaient éviter d'y songer et tenter de rendre le peu de temps restant de leur ami, le meilleur possible.

Ils sourièrent donc au jeune garçon dont le visage s'éclaira. des sourires trés faible, certe, mais réconfortant. Le contraste avec les larmes de ses amis l'amusa mais il n'en dit rien.

Il jetta un oeil a Kanda qui semblait concentré, le regard perdu dans le vide. Allen se renfrogna, même aprés ce qui lui était arrivé, Kanda ne faisait pas plus attention à lui... enfin faut dire que vu comment il lui parle cela paraissait normal et puis aprés tout, il faisait pareil... du moins il faisait semblant.

_"Hein? pourquoi est ce que je pense à ca moi?" _s'étonna Allen _"c'est pas comme ci ca m'importait" _tenta t-il de se convaincre. Il regarda à nouveau dans la direction du japonais et fut surpris par deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément. Il resta planté comme ca un petit instant avant de détourner la tête avec un "humph!".

Kanda sourit en voyant la réaction enfantine de l'adolescent, dire qu'il n'y a pas quelques heures ils s'insultaient comme ci leur vie en dépendait pourtant au final il l'aimait bien ce petit blandinet, il aimait surtout ses démarrages au quart de tour à la moindre petite chose qu'il pourrait dire. Cela l'amusait de voir Allen se mettre en colère pour un rien et les guerres verbales avec lui avaient aussi l'air d'amuser l'albinos, il se réjouissait de pouvoir recommencer à tout moment ce petit cirque _"tiens d'ailleur..."_

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Moyashi, tu est tout timide maintenant? Ca te fait quoi de voir que je suis venu te rendre visite? T'es pas content de me voir?" lanca t-il sarcastique

"Qu..qui serait ravi de te voir, baka! Aprés tout ce que tu m'as dit à midi!" rétorqua Allen d'une voix peu assurée

"Dommage, bah puisque c'est comme ca je viendrais plus si je te dérange, aprés tout c'est ta chambre..."

"Hein? _mince qu'est ce que je doit dire la... _Avoue qu'en fait ca t'arrangerai de plus venir! _mais qu'est ce que je raconte_!"

"Bah faut dire que les hôpitaux c'est pas super génial quoi... pis si c'est pour voir un Moyashi grincheux, non merci"

"Qui le rend grincheux le moyashi?" Cria Allen exaspéré

"Allons allons tout les deux! Vous êtes censé être des confrères, vous devez vous serrer les coudes et dans ce genre de moments vous devez être heureux de..."

"La ferme!" lancèrent les deux intéréssés

"Bon ca va je me tais, viens Lenalee nous ne sommes plus les bienvenus, quand Kanda est la c'est une fixation pour Allen..." lanca Lavi avec un sourire en coin

"Une fixation sur ce...ce... cet énergumène? T'as rêvé!"

Lavi et Lenalee s'échangèrent un regard malicieux et Lenalee en rajouta:

"C'est bon Allen, on te laisse avec ton cher et tendre Kanda"

"HEIN? mais... mais attendez je veux pas rester avec ce type! Vous voulez m'achever ou quoi? je veux sortir d'ici!" paniqua Allen

Puis ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire et

"C'est bien toi qui voulait que l'on ri" lanca Lenalee

"Alors fallait bien trouver quelque chose de drôle"

"Quoi de mieux que de te mettre dans l'embarras aprés tout"

"Vous êtes de vrai démons tout les deux!" dit il en frissonnant à la prononciation de ce mot presque taboo pour lui.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur Walker, quelqu'un est venu vous chercher vous pouvez sortir mais n'en fait pas trop, votre santé est fragile. Vous avez une ordonnance surtout tenez vous en." Interrompit le médecin général.

"Oui, oui" fit il en soupirant _"ou pas"_

Marian Cross apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, lanca un signe de la main à Lavi et Lenalee mais lorsqu'il aperçut Kanda son regard s'assombrit, lui lancant un simple "s'lut" il empoigna Allen et l'emmena hors de l'établissement.

Kanda regarda le Maitre de son nouveau camarade emmener celui ci et se tourna vers les deux autres avec un air interrogateur.

"Il est toujours comme ca" dit simplement Lavi

_"Est ce que ce type aurait compris quelque chose à mon sujet?"_ se demanda Kanda

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sur le chemin du retour, Allen ne pipa mot. Son maitre semblait sur le point de lui parler de quelque chose d'important mais restait pour l'instant bien trop silencieux pour que cela soit normal. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à l'entrée de leur maison, Cross se décida enfin à demander:

"Allen, c'est qui le type qui était avec vous à l'hôpital?"

"Qui ca? Le japonais? c'est Kanda un nouvel élève..."

"Est ce qu'il t'as dit quelque chose de spécial?"

"Euh si tu considère le sarcasme comme spécial... Oui mais sinon rien de bien étrange, pourquoi? Tu pense que c'est un des Généraux?"

"Non ca n'en est pas un, c'est tout ce que je te dirais, mais méfie toi de lui..."

"Pourquoi ca? De toute façon je n'arrive pas à m'entendre avec ce type!" bougonna Allen.

Cross ne répondit pas à cela et sorti de la voiture l'air songeur, Allen fit de même curieux de ce que son maitre avait voulut dire... Est ce que Kanda était dangereux? Est ce qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec les démons? Il songea à lui poser quelque question puis secoua la tête.

_"comme ci tu pouvais aller le voir en lui disant "tiens au fait tu as quelque chose à voir avec les démons parce que bon si c'est le cas je doit te tuer"... impossible" _

Il se résolut donc à écouter les conseils de son maitre et tiendrais Kanda à l'oeil.

En entrant dans la maison, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le grand père de Lavi, celui ci le salua et s'en alla sans un autre mot. Cross attendait Allen à la table avec un paquet de médicaments, l'adolescents grimaca et pris la direction de sa chambre mais son maitre le retint.

"Prend les, tu va aller chasser ce soir, ca serait bête de faire une crise au milieu des démons tu ne crois pas?"

Allen soupira et se dirigea vers la table en trainant des pieds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vous m'avez fait demander?"

"Kanda, comment se passe ton premier contact avec le jeune Walker?"

"Ce gamin est une vrai tête de mule et on peut dire qu'il a du caractère, je ne pense pas m'ennuyer en attendant le jour fatidique"

"N'oublis pas le parallèle de ta mission, si tu échoue trop de gens vont mourir, tu en est conscient? Et surtout! Personne ne doit connaitre ton identité est ce que c'est clair?"

"Oui c'est bon je sais ca c'est pas la première fois que je part en mission!"

Décidement cet homme l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais il n'en restait pas moins son chef, le Lieutenant Leverrier, même s'il avait songé plusieurs fois à le tuer il serait executé s'il en venait la...

Kanda tourna les talons et laissa l'homme ruminer sur la facheuse façon de parler de son officier.

Néanmoins, Kanda restait songeur vis a vis du fameux Cross Marian, il était sur que ce dernier avait découvert le poteau rose à son sujet.

Toujours dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'Officier Link qui accourait vers lui et lui rentra dedans de pleins fouet.

"Tu peux pas faire attention bougre d'abruti!"

"Je te signal que c'est toi qui regarde pas où tu marche! Je suis venu t'apporter ca!" répondit le dit abruti à son confrère

Il lui tendit une lettre puis s'en alla en ralant.

Kanda lu la lettre en vitesse et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ce soir il était de surveillance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était à peine 23h30 et Allen n'en pouvait déjà plus de courir, et ce frisson qui le poursuivait ou qu'il aille l'agaçait grandement. Il avait trouvé 3 groupes de démons mineurs mais le quatrième était mené par un Général et il ne se sentait pas de le combattre aprés la journée qu'il avait passée, tant pis il en avertirai quelqu'un de son clan qui s'en chargerai... Une seule chose l'importait maintenant, quelqu'un l'observait quand il chassait et il devait le trouver, mais rien n'y faisait.

Au final tout ce qu'il ésperait c'était que cette personne ne lui voulait pas de mal, peu lui importait qu'elle sache tant qu'elle n'en faisait pas un scoop ou qu'elle ne tentait rien a son encontre. En y réfléchissant ces frissons avaient commencé la veille et rien de spécial ne s'était produit dans la journée... "_à part l'arrivée de Bakanda" _songea t-il. Les mots de son maitre piquaient sa curiosité mais il savait que ce dernier ne dirais rien. Pourquoi donc devait il se méfier de Kanda si celui ci n'était pas un Général? Kanda voulait il le tuer?

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ca! Il empoigna son épée et reparti à l'assaut des démons qui s'étaient à nouveau réunis non loin de lui.

Du haut de l'immeuble, l'ombre observait toujours les faits et gestes du chasseur lorsqu'il fut surpris par une voix qu'il connassait pour l'avoir entendue un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

"Eh bien, je suis ravi que les camarades de mon apprentis s'en fasse autant pour lui"

La silhouette ne bougea pas d'un pouce sachant pertinement qui se trouvait derrière elle.

"Mais de la à venir sur les toits pour suivre une scéance de chasse vous avez du cran. Puis je savoir ce que vous faites ici, Monsieur Kanda ou plutot devrais je dire... Monsieur l'Ange de la Mort?"


	5. Chapter 04

_**Et voila comme promis la suite est la ^^**_

**_En esperant que ca vous plaise toujours ^^ Et que mes fautes ne vous dérange pas trop (nee Miry? xD) mais je le dis et le répète! L'orthographe est mon ennemis :o _**

**_Sur ce... bonne lecture ^^_**

_**Chapitre 4**_

Kanda ne répondit rien, continuant toujours d'observer le jeune chasseur combattant en contre bas.

La question de Cross était absurde aprés tout, s'il avait compris qu'il était un Ange de la Mort il n'y avait pas vraiment d'alternative à sa présence ici. Cependant celui ci attendait un réponse de sa part, peut être qu'il ne réalisait tout simplement pas, que son apprenti allait bientot passer l'arme à gauche.

"Si vous avez bel et bien compris qui je suis, cette question est donc stupide" lacha enfin Kanda sur un ton sans réplique.

Cross ne répondit rien et de ce fait Kanda enchaina:

"J'aimerai quand même vous poser une petite question, comment avez vous découvert ma véritable identité? Selon la réponse je serais obligé de vous tuer... personne ne doit savoir que je suis la pour guider ce gamin vers la mort" fit il en désignant le blandinet.

"Je peux simplement vous dire que le genre d'aura qui vous entoure n'est pas de celle que l'on peux oublier si facilement. Sourtout lorsque l'on passe sa vie dans un clan où la mort fait partie intégrante du quotidien."

Kanda dû reconnaitre que le chasseur avait raison puis se reconcentra sur sa cible.

Cross quand à lui resta un moment observer l'être qui se trouvait devant lui puis lanca soudain:

"Je dois quand même reconnaitre que vous êtes bien étrange comme Ange de la Mort"

Kanda tourna la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme, celui ci avait un petit sourire en coin qui le surpris. _"Pourquoi me dit il ca en souriant?" _se demanda t-il

Le Maitre d'Allen, comme comprenant sa question muette, répondit simplement:

"Oui, je trouve bien étrange de rencontrer un être comme vous qui ressent encore des émotions." lanca t-il mysterieusement avant de disparaitre.

Le japonais resta planté comme un piquet, observant toujours le lieu où, quelque minutes plus tôt, se tenait l'homme qui l'avait si vite percé à jour.

Il agrippa son t-shirt, au niveau de son coeur puis avec un air maladif il lacha simplement un "saleté de marque", avant de changer d'immeuble pour poursuivre sa surveillance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oooooooh! Saleté d'apprenti, tu va finir par te lever dit!" meugla Cross en entrant, avec fracas, dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

Celui ci, toujours planqué sous ses draps, bougonna rageusement en ignorant superbement l'homme qui lui servait de maitre. Mais Cross n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le lit de l'éffronté, empoigna les draps dans lesquel le jeune garçon s'était enroulé et tira dessus de toute ses force. Allen en tomba à la renverse dans un joli roulé-boulé, satisfait, son maitre passa devant lui sans le moindre égare pour le jeune homme qui se débattait avec son oreiller, il ouvrit les rideaux en grand et alluma la chaine Hi-Fi à fond. Allen encore un peu dans les vappes fit un bond sur le tapis, jetta un regard mauvais ainsi que son oreiller à la figure de son maitre et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il en sorti quelque minutes plus tard, habillé et débarbouillé. Il se rua dans le salon attrapa son sac en vol ainsi qu'une tartine trônant sur la table et sorti sans attendre les représailles de son maitre sur des médicament à prendre, semblait t-il. Il aurait déjà bien assez de remontrances de la part de ses amis alors une de moins dans la journée ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait repris les cours ainsi que ses chasses nocturnes, il n'en pouvait déjà plus et son maitre n'arrangeait surement pas les choses. Il n'arrivait toujours pas a s'entendre avec le japonais, mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, il adorait ses "engueulades" avec le brun qui avait lui aussi l'air d'y prendre plaisir. Son coeur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait le voir, assis à la table comme à son habitude, avec un air grognon.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Allen ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien connue se fasse entendre.

"C'est bon Link j'ai bien compris! Le délai à été avancé et maintenant quoi? Tu veux que je m'excuse auprés du vieux? Tu rêve! Va donc dire à ce cher Leverrier de me laisser faire mon boulot et que s'il est pas content il n'a qu'à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre!"

Kanda était en grande conversation avec un jeune homme blond d'à peu prés son âge. Le brun ne semblait pas ravi de discuter et tentait d'éviter le jeune homme qui le poursuivait, des papiers à la main.

"Bon ca va gueule pas comme ca je te renseigne moi c'est tout... d'autre par "ils" ont commencé à bouger tu devrait faire attention et enquêter on ne sais jamais.."

"Quoi? Comment ca "ils" ont commencé à bouger? Et alors c'est encore ton boulot de les suveiller non? Tiens moi au courant juste si ma mission peux en être compromise c'est tout! Maintenant dégage je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur!"

"Tu es vraiment difficile à cerner tu sais, les autres sont plus coopératif au moins!"

"Tu n'a qu'à te plaindre a ceux qui m'ont apposé cette marque, pigé?"

Sur le regard noir de Kanda, Link fit demi tour l'air furieux ce qui n'inquiéta pas le kendoka pour un sou. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Allen et se surpris à espérer qu'il n'avait rien entendu ou même s'il avait entendu quelque chose, il voulait que le jeune chasseur n'ai rien compris du tout à leur blabla...

Allen quand à lui fronça les sourcils, de quoi parlait-ils donc? Qu'est ce que c'était que le boulot de Kanda, n'était il pas un simple étudiant? De toute façon, il ne lui demanderai jamais sachant pertinement qu'il n'obtiendrais rien d'autre part ce n'était surement pas ses oignons...

"Eh bien Moyashi, on écoute les conversations des autres maintenant? C'est trés malpoli tu sais?"

Allen sursauta, pris sur le fait.

"Je n'aurais peut être rien entendu si tu gueulais pas aussi fort, Bakanda!"

Bon tout paraissait normal, apparement Cross ne lui avait rien dit à son sujet, tant mieux il pourrait donc continuer à rester tranquillement avec lui pendant les quelque mois restant... Il se surpris à espérer que Link n'avait pas pris ses mots au sérieux, vis à vis du possible remplacement. Allen quand à lui était content de sa répartie et regarda Kanda d'un air de vainqueur.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit pour la première fois le sourire de Kanda. Celui ci perdu dans ses pensées, avait un fin sourire qui rendait ses traits plus doux, Allen en resta scotché et pendant une seconde il pensa que Kanda était vraiment beau. Il se donna une claque mentale et secoua la tête _"mais à quoi je pense moi?" _s'engueula t-il.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Kanda de réagir, il s'élanca vers l'école en cria qu'un certain Bakanda allait être en retard s'il continuait de rêvasser. Kanda, piqué à vif se rua à son tour vers l'école jurant à ce crétin de Moyashi qu'il regretterai bientôt d'être né.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans un coin non loin de la, trois silhouettes observait les deux jeunes étudiants quand l'une d'elle se retourna vers la plus grande, l'air frustré:

"Hey, ce mec la ne risque pas de nous poser un problème?" demanda une petite fille en regardant Kanda et Allen se diriger vers l'école

"Je ne pense pas, les Anges de la Mort n'ont pas le droit d'interférer sur Terre, je suppose donc qu'il est venu faucher son âme, une fois que nous en aurons fini avec lui" répondit un adolescent

"Je n'en serai pas si sûr que ca à ta place, David. L'une de leur mission est quand même de nous empêcher de retrouver notre Maitre. Les Anges de la Mort veillent sur les âmes des morts et pour eux, les morts doivent rester mort un point c'est tout." coupa un homme

"Et si nous capturons ce gamin, cela va à l'encontre de leur mission que crois tu qu'il vont faire alors? Si ils ne nous empêche pas de capturer ce môme, on ressucitera le Comte mais s'il nous en empêche, ils sont en tort..."

"A mon avis, cet Ange la n'est qu'un sacrifice."

"Je comprend rien la..." ronchonna le certain David

"C'est un des Anges Maudits, à mon avis c'est pas pour rien qu'ils l'ont envoyé sur Terre pour surveiller ce gamin. Avec lui il feront d'une pierre deux coups...je m'explique" assura l'homme en voyant le regard incrédule de ses deux comparses.

"Les Anges Maudits sont les seuls Faucheuses encore capable de ressentir des émotions malgrés leur statuts, le fait que celui ci ne soit pas venu le jour de la mort de sa victime prouve qu'il doit le surveiller pendant un temps, et s'il passe du temps avec lui vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi?"

"Euh..."

"Ils deviendront amis?" demanda la petite fille

"Tu rigole!" s'exclama David "T'as vu comment ils se parlent, ces deux la? On dirait plutot qu'ils ne se supporte pas!"

"Détrompe toi, moi je suis sûre qu'en fait ils s'aiment beaucoup même s'ils ne le montre pas, aprés tout passer autant de temps ensemble créé forcément des liens" rétorqua la gamine

"Exact, ce qui fera que lorsque le môme sera en danger, il interviendra nous empêchant alors d'agir"

"Oui mais c'est contraire à leurs lois, non?" fit remarquer le jeune brun

"C'est pour ca que lorsqu'au final, le gamin sera fauché par la Mort et qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de le faire protéger par ce gars là, il appliqueront alors la sentence."

"Aha! J'ai entendu dire que les Anges qui ne respectent pas les règles sont exécutés et envoyés dans les profondeurs du Néant pour y passer l'éternité à souffrir!" s'écria joyeusement la petite fille

"Ce qui les arrange bien parce que les Anges Maudits sont bien trop gênant pour eux, à ce qui parait, il n'en reste que trés peu... leur supérieurs les voient d'un mauvais oeil et les envoie surtout en mission sacrifice dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion... les pauvres quand même"

"Allons ne fait pas cette tête Tyki, c'est pour nos ennemis que tu pleure la..."

"Non Road, je pleure pour quelqu'un né pour que le destin ainsi que sa propre race les trahissent, je trouve ca vraiment trés triste moi... c'est comme ci le Comte nous trahissait par pur égoïsme ca te ferai quoi tu pense hein?"

"Impossible!" rétorqua fermement la fillette

"Tout ca est bien judicieux de leur part... mais au final, nous on va être embêté!" ronchonna David


	6. Chapter 05

_**Bonsoir, ou Bonjour tout depend de l'heure ^^ Je tiens a m'excuser du gros retard j'ai tout simplement eu un gros probleme avec mon ordi et perdu le fichier de la fic *Boulet SBAF*. 'Fin bref il est la de retour même si vous avez decrocher XD de plus j'ai l'impression de vraiment partir dans l'eau de rose avec la suite des événements... enfin bon quoi qu'il en soit pour ceux qui l'attendaient... la voila! **_

_**Par ailleur, je pense que la suite mettra aussi du temps a debarquer mais... de un je suis completement bloquée devant mon écran d'un blanc énervant et de deux je me suis fait mal a la main (foulé le pouce surement) donc c'est assez galère pour moi d'écrire ^^" (= je sais je raconte ma vie alors maintenant place a la fic ^^") **_

**_Grand merci a Allen-Kun-Mellok pour sa review ^^ j'ai l'impression que tu es la seule a lire alors j'éspère que la suite te plaira ^^_**

**_Enjoy ~_**

_**Chapitre 5**_

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Allen entrait dans la cour de l'ecole, il fût happé par Lenalee et Lavi. Ses deux amis avaient apparement quelque chose à lui dire et il ne sentait que trop bien, venir l'embrouille.

Cinq secondes plus tard, c'est Kanda qui fut kidnappé par le groupe du Conseil et tous filèrent se planquer dans leur locaux. Allen à bout de souffle était plié en deux tentant de récupérer sa respiration puis il releva vivement la tête vers le fautif. Lavi sentant monter la colère du plus jeune, jugea préférable de dire quelque chose avant d'être étranglé.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ca Allen, on a fait ca pour vous sauver tout les deux!" déclara t-il, paniqué

Allen se figea, surpris. De quoi parlait donc son ami? Il regarda dehors et s'aperçut bientot que des élèves semblaient chercher quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

"Lavi...? Ne me dit pas qu'aujourd'hui, c'est les festival inter-club?" demanda Allen d'une voix sombre

"Euh... je ne te l'avais pas dit hier?" tenta le rouquin

"Non, tu ne me l'as pas dit parce que si tu l'avais fait, je ne serai pas venu!"

"Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous restez tout les deux ici vous ne craignez ri..."

La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée sur une masse d'élèves, qui emportèrent Allen et Kanda sans plus de cérémonie.

"Je veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer" hurlait le jeune blandinet

Lavi et Lenalee regardèrent leur membres se faire enlever sans pouvoir rien faire, les jeunes de nos jours étaient bien trop dangereux...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alors au final on fait quoi?"

Les Généraux s'étaient rassemblés pour discuter du problème "Kanda" et réfléchir à une solution viable. Road, Tyki et David se prenaient donc le bec depuis une bonne demi heure sur la bonne chose a faire contre l'ennemis.

"Calme toi David! J'ai une idée... il faudra rassembler tout les Généraux encore vivants pour ca!"

"Euh en fait ca fait pas beaucoup ca Tyki, juste nous trois et Sheryll"

"Ouai et puis on connait la valeur de tes idées" maugréa David

"Peut être mais moi au moins j'ai des idées! rétorqua le brun

David cilla et sorti un pistolet de sa poche avant d'en menacer Tyki. Celui ci peu effrayé, gardait un sourire mesquin accroché au visage ce qui énervait encore plus le jeune Général. La guerre silencieuse fut vite arrêtée par Road qui leur jetta un regard noir avant de prier Tyki de continuer.

"Bon, juste nous quatre alors? Mmh, je pense que ca suffira... enfin quoi, combattre une Faucheuse ne doit pas être si compliqué, si?" ajouta t-il devant le regard incrédule de David et Road

"Tu veux dire que ta fabuleuse idée c'est de t'attaquer à ce brun qui surveille Walker?" brailla David

"Ben ouai, on le capture et on fait chanter le chasseur ca me parait une bonne idée moi"

"Ca y est on l'a perdu!" remarqua l'adolescent brun.

"Tyki tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis? On ne connais rien de lui et c'est une Faucheuse... en d'autres mots ce gars c'est la Mort personnifiée! Tu veux tous nous tuer ou quoi?" s'écria Road dans un excès d'exaspération

"Ah j'y pense, il reste aussi Lulu avec nous, ses pouvoir peuvent forcément nous être utiles..." remarqua Tyki en ignorant totalement leurs remarques.

Les deux autres se regardèrent un instant avant de comprendre, un large sourire apparut alors sur leur visage. La fête allait enfin pouvoir commencer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Allllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeen tu était de retour et tu ne nous a rien dit!"

"C'est vrai ca Allen, on doit préparer notre représentation!"

"Elle aura lieu dans l'aprés midi en plus! On a plus beaucoup de temps alors au boulot!"

Les élèves du club de Musique avaient presque attaché Allen sur le tabouret devant le piano, sachant pertinement qu'il tenterait de s'enfuir à la moindre occasion.

Allen complètement épuisé par leur va et viens stressant, commencait à se demander pourquoi il s'était levé le matin même. Cette simple question lui rappela un certain homme auquel il ne voulais absolument pas penser. Mais ses mots lui trottait toujours dans la tête, pourquoi donc devait il se méfier de Kanda? Bon d'accord, il était exécrable, arrogant et complêtement le genre de personne qu'il ne supportait pas... mais alors pourquoi dès qu'il le voyait son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade et pourquoi prenait il autant de plaisir à guerroyer verbalement avec le japonais?

"Allen? Allen? ALLEN?"

"Quoi!" répondit ce dernier en sursautant

"Ecoute quand on te parle... tu es prêt?"

"Pas ma faute si vous me filez la migraine! Oui je suis prêt" marmonna t-il

Il posa ses doigts sur les touches froide du piano et se sentit tout à coup comme apaisé, il aimait jouer du piano mais quand il le souhaitait et la plupart du temps il aimait jouer seul. Etre accompagné par d'autres instruments ou par des choeurs, il trouvait que cela gachait toute la mélodie et la plupart du temps il en faisait trop. Il se rappelait la dernière fois, quand certains élèves avaient juste voulut faire une impro, il était complètement parti dans un autre monde, comme ci plus rien ne comptait, au final il fut le seul à jouer, d'ailleur pour cette raison, il n'avait pas rejoint le club mais voila que le Directeur lui gachait tout ses plans.

Un jour que tout les élèves était rentrés chez eux, Allen trainait encore dans les couloirs aprés avoir fini de nettoyer sa salle de classe. il voulait aussi retarder le plus possible le retour chez lui, le soir même il devait se battre pour sa vie et celle des habitants de la ville. Allen s'en rappelait comme si cela s'était passé la veille. il était donc passé par la salle de Musique qui était déserte à cette heure la et avait joué un morceau pour se donner du courage. Malheureusement le Directeur l'avait entendu jouer et avait décidé de l'intégrer au club de Musique. Allen soupira en y repensant, ce Directeur avait beau être le frère de Lenalee, il était son parfait opposé. D'une nature possessive et paresseuse, il laissait la plupart du temps tout le travail administratif au sous Directeur Reever. Il faisait aussi totalement ce qui lui plaisait, quand il lui plaisait. C'est ainsi que ce soir la encore, au lieu de travailler sagement dans son bureau, il faisait le tour de l'établissement et était tombé sur Allen. Sur un coup de tête il avait intégrer le jeune chasseur dans le club sans lui demander son avis...

Au final, la matinée passa en un éclair et lorsque la cloche de la pause déjeuné sonna, Allen se rua dehors sans attendre de peur d'être aussi privé de manger pour répéter.

Il courut jusqu'au point de rendez-vous habituel et fût ravi (ou pas...) de voir que Kanda n'était pas encore la, Lavi et Lenalee quand à eux, paraissaient extenués.

"Salut, qu'est ce qui va pas, vous avez l'air d'avoir courut trois fois le 1000m en sprint..." se moqua Allen

"Oh tu sais ca aurait peut être été mieux pour nous... Nous avons été chargé de préparer le festival et figure toi que Komui nous à sorti ca y 2 heures de ca! Le festival commence dans 1h30 et on a presque rien fait! Alors j'aurais préféré un sprint..." rala Lavi au bord du déséspoir

"Mon frère a vraiment éxagéré sur ce coup" lanca Lenalee, furieuse

"Désolé, je vous aurais bien aidé mais comme vous le savez je suis un peu occupé...Au fait Kanda est pas la?"

"Il arrivera un peu plus tard, le club de Kendo en on fait leur star, à ce qu'il parait il est extrêmement doué! J'ai hate de voir leur représentation!" fit Lavi, tout à coup trés enthousiaste

Allen parut déçu ce qui n'échappa aucunement au regard emmeraude du Président.

"Quoi tu va pas me dire qu'il te manque déjà?" le taquina t-il

"Au contraire," fit Allen plein d'entrain "ca m'évitera de devoir subir ses moqueries à ce baka!"

"Je suis loin d'être aussi idiot que toi, Moyashi"

Allen fit volte face et son regard argent croisa le bleu océan de celui de Kanda. Celui ci était trempé de la tête aux pieds et il avait laché ses cheveux pour les faire sécher. Le coeur d'Allen fit un tel bond, que le jeune homme cru qu'il allait exploser. Il détourna le regard et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur l'interdiction d'être beau, alors que Kanda prenait place. Il expliqua que les gars de son club avaient déclaré une bataille d'eau juste à la fin de leur entrainement.

Ils finirent donc tous par se mettre enfin à table et dégustèrent leur déjeuné, Allen évitant soigneusement de relever la tête de peur de croiser le regard du japonais assis en face de lui. Lenalee et Lavi, quand à eux, mangeaient aussi vite que possible, se stressant mutuellement au sujet de la préparation du festival. Kanda ne les écoutait pas vraiment et reporta son attention sur le jeune blandinet, concentré sur son repas. Le brun savait pertinement qu'Allen l'évitait et tout en le regardant s'acharner à admirer son bol de riz, Kanda senti l'amusement monter en lui.

Aprés un petit moment, Lenalee et Lavi quittèrent la table en lancant un "d'solé" plutot pressé et disparurent dans l'établissement laissant Allen et Kanda seuls à la table.

_"Alors c'est maintenant que ca va devenir marrant..." _songea Kanda


	7. Chapter 06

_**Bon ben me voila de retour plus tôt que prévu pour la suite, j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir de nouveaux avis et cela m'a plutot motivée ^^**_

**_Cependant la fic n'est toujours pas finie même si j'ai pris de l'avance donc ca risque de trainer en longueur, je m'en excuse d'avance et vous prie de me pardonner... de plus cette fichue main ne va pas mieux du tout (si ce n'est que ca empire en fait donc voila u_u")_**

_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous (meme si je doute que des garçons lisent ca xD) et à toutes ^^ Je rappel que l'orthographe n'est pas mon ami, si vous voyez des phrases étranges ou incomprehensibles n'hésitez pas ^^ voila voila ~ **_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Kanda regardait le jeune garçon en face de lui, un imperceptible sourire éclairant son visage. Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que Lavi et Lenalee les avait "abandonnés" et le japonais venais de terminer ses sobas alors que l'adolescent n'était encore qu'au début de son repas... enfin festin serait plutot le terme approprié pour désigner les innombrables plats qui s'étallaient sur toute la table de pique nique. Le kendoka regarda la carrure d'Allen tout en se demandant si son estomac n'abritait pas un trou noir.

Le chasseur quand à lui, mangeait en silence, gardant les yeux rivés sur la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui pour ne pas croiser le regard du japonais. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses deux amis étaient partis et tentait de se faire tout petit sans penser une seule seconde qu'il était le centre d'attention d'un certain brun.

"Nee, Moyashi? Est ce que ta nourriture est plus agréable à regarder que moi?" demanda son sempai avec malice

Le dis "Moyashi", releva vivement la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il était maintenant seul avec Kanda. Son visage pris une jolie teinte rosée et il retourna à son repas aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans dire un mot.

Kanda soupira. Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas répliqué? Il remarqua alors la couleur presque écarlate des joues de son vis à vis. Est ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de gênant pour lui? A cette pensée il ouvrit de grand yeux surpris, il en était meme presque heureux mais il se reprit bien vite ne voulant pas non plus se faire d'idées. Il regarda encore un petit moment le blandinet s'évertuer à manger tout en cachant son état emotionnel au brun. Amusé, celui ci décida d'en profiter et taquina le plus jeune dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

"Je vais finir par devenir jaloux tu sais?"

Touché! Cette simple phrase eûe l'effet escompté. Allen vira au rouge tomate, n'osant plus dire un mot ou faire une geste. Il s'était littéralement statufié.

Kanda quand à lui était ravi et il ajouta:

"Que tu t'interesse plus à de la nourriture qu'à moi... cela m'attriste vraiment tu sais?"

C'en fût trop pour le jeune homme qui bondit comme un ressort et posa violement ses mains sur la table, il adressa un regard mi-furieux, mi-angoissé à Kanda avant de s'écrier d'une voix tremblante (de fureur...?)

"Qui pourrais s'intéresser à un pauvre type comme toi? Je n'avais tout simplement rien à te dire, c'est tout!"

Sur ce, le visage écrevisse, Allen remballa le reste de son repas et quitta la table sans un mot, ni un regard pour son sempai. Celui ci était apparement fier de lui, il avait fini par le faire réagir et en plus il était certain que les derniers mots de l'adolescent, étaient en totale contradiction avec ses pensées. Etrangement, cela le rendit presque heureux et il se surpris même à trouver le blandinet "trop mignon". Il fût brusquement ramené à la raison par des éclats de voix non loin de la et vit que la bande de sales gamins étaient revenus à la charge. Ils avaient bloqué Allen devant les portes de l'établissement et le menaçaient à nouveau de leur poings. Ne supportant pas que l'on martyrise son petit protégé et son centre d'amusement journalier, Kanda se leva d'un bond, jeta sa boite de soba et se dirigea à grand pas vers le lieux du rassemblement.

"On peux franchement dire que tu as du culot!" criais Chaoji, "maintenant tu te permet même de manger en tête à tête avec la nouvelle star de l'école!"

"Je mange encore avec qui je veux que je sache!" répliqua Allen, "de plus, ce gars la fait parti du Conseil et il se trouve que c'est mon remplaçant, nous avons donc beaucoup de choses à nous dire!"

Devant le silence des autre et l'aura lourde qui emanait du groupe, Allen ajouta avec un rictus mauvais:

"Ah c'est vrai j'oubliai... tu es tellement froussard que tu ne serais même pas capable d'articuler une phrase intelligible en face de lui! Comme quoi l'union fait la force mais tu devrait mieux choisir tes compagnons!"

Allen était remonté à bloc, rien que de penser à ce qui lui était arrivé juste avant avec le japonais, le mettait dans une colère noire... contre lui même. D'ailleur il se demandait toujours si son "coéquipier de la paperasse" lui pardonnerai ses derniers mots. Après tout, il avait été plutôt blessant et irrespectueux, même s'il ne le supportait pas ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi insolent envers lui. En y réfléchissant, l'affirmation était totalement fausse, ce n'est pas qu'il ne le supporte pas c'est juste que... que quoi d'ailleur?

Le jeune garçon était toujours en combat mental contre son subconscient quand Chaoji lanca la première offensive, ce qui le coupa dans son élan, laissant alors la question en suspend. Il ésquiva le coup mais fût vite dépassé par le nombre d'assaillants, la bande au complet, réclamant vengeance pour l'affront de la semaine passée. Un coup de poing dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle et quelqu'un le poussa contre le mur ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire. Au moment où il se croyais perdu, une voix froide et implacable, séleva de l'autre coté de la masse d'élèves.

"Vous savez que les bagarres sont interdites dans l'enceinte de l'école, n'est ce pas? De plus je trouve complêtement lache qu'une bande de 8 ou 9 personnes s'en prennent à un élève absolument sans défenses... un membre du Conseil en plus, vous avez quelque chose contre nous?" lanca la voix

Allen fût plus qu'heureux de voir le japonais et le reconnaissait fort bien, tandis que les élèves du groupe, furieux d'être dérangés firent volte face pour voir à qui ils avaient affaire. Leur fureur laissa bien vite place à la terreur et il s'enfuirent suivi par le regard glacial et perçant du japonais, regard qui fit frissonner Allen, de voir Kanda ainsi ne lui donnais pas du tout envie de lui chercher des noises.

_"C'est comme ci il était quelqu'un d'autre... il n'est pourtant pas comme ca quand il est avec nous... je dirais que la il me fait vraiment peur." _Il resta un instant planté la à reprendre ses esprits, adossé au mur de l'école. Kanda quand à lui, restait a distance, laissant au jeune homme le temps de respirer un peu et puis ce n'était plus le moment de jouer...

Allen lança un timide "merci" à son sauveur qui répondit par un hochement de tête sans un mot, gradant toujours un oeil sur Allen qui semblait de plus en plus pâle. Ce dernier se releva et eût un hoquet, il senti alors le goût du sang dans sa bouche et se précipita dans le bâtiment rapidement suivi par Kanda qui l'arrêta.

"Ou tu va?" fit il sévèrement

"Laisse moi! Je dois juste aller aux toilettes!" rala Allen faisant de son mieux pour ne pas cracher le sang qui envahissaait sa bouche

Cependant, Kanda n'était pas de cet avis et attrapa son associé par le poignet pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

"Hey lache moi! Je dois vraiment y aller! Ou tu m'emmène bon sang!"

"Tais toi et marche! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie...et sans broncher" ajouta t-il, sentant venir les protestations

Allen resta silencieux, aprés la scène d'un peu plus tôt il voulait éviter le plus possible de mettre Kanda en colère et puis il savait que se débattre ou raler ne changerai pas sa situation, le japonais était aussi têtu que lui. Il se laissa donc trainer à l'infirmerie, appréciant le contact avec son ainé.

Dix minutes plus tard, Allen était allongé sur le lit d'infirmerie avec un gobelet à la main et l'air écoeuré. L'infirmière avait dit qu'il avait eu de la chance, encore un peu et il retournait illico à l'hôpital. C'était une chance que Cross l'ai prévenu de l'état de santé de son apprenti, elle avait, dès lors, prévu tout les médicaments qui lui avait été préscrit au cas où il oublierait "malencontreusement" de les prendre le matin. Allen avait fortement maudit son tuteur, qui comme d'habitude, faisait tout pour lui gacher la vie!

L'adolescent était donc contraint et forcé de se reposer s'il ne voulait pas que son maitre apprenne ses mésaventures de la journée, cette infirmière était une vrai sorcière quand il s'agissait de la santé de ses élèves.

Depuis, Allen rechignait à boire son verre, où la pastille blanche continuait lentement à se dissoudre devant son air dégouté. Kanda profita de l'occasion pour le taquiner.

"Bois le ou alors tu veux peut être que je te le fasse boire moi même?" demanda t-il le plus innocement du monde.

"P..Pas besoin de ton aide, Baka!" répliqua Allen au quart de tour

Il porta alors le verre à ses lèvres et vida le contenu d'un trait devant l'air satisfait du japonais.

_"Je me suis encore fait avoir" _railla t-il interieurement

"Bon eh bien puisque je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je vais te laisser te reposer... heureusement que votre représentation n'est qu'en fin de journée, je pense que tu sera remis d'ici la..."

Kanda avait dit ces mots comme ci le fait que le blandinet n'y soit pas allé, aurait été la fin du monde. _"De son monde peut être..." _songea Allen

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie quand...

"Euh, Kanda?"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Moyashi?"

Allen cilla mais ne dis rien, pourquoi Kanda avait-il toujours le don de l'énerver?

"Euh... je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, tu m'as sauvé le vie ... je t'en dois une" répondit Allen, un sourire éclairant son visage

Puis, gêné il tourna la tête et baissa les yeux. Kanda revint alors vers lui d'un pas décidé puis sourit devant la gêne du garçon.

"Alors comme ca tu m'en dois une? Puis je avoir une récompense?"

Allen n'eût pas le temps de répondre, lorsqu'il releva la tête, la main de Kanda avait déjà attrapé son menton, l'adolescent, surpris, rougis à ce contact et devint carrement écarlate lorsque le japonais posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine si bien qu'il crut que Kanda finirait par l'entendre, puis soudain pris de panique il repoussa le brun en criant

"Qu'est ce que tu fiche, crétin!"

Kanda eût un sourire malicieux avant de fixer le blandinet droit dans les yeux et de répondre d'une voix amusée

"Eh bien, je prend ma récompense pour t'avoir sauvé"

Sur ces mots Kanda quitta la pièce, laissant un Moyashi complètement désemparé.


	8. Chapter 07

_**De retour pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ j'ai avancé de 3 chapitres alors je peux enfin envoyer (et puis j'ai plus mal a la main XD). Mais bon je suis totalement bloquée depuis un bon moment alors y a des risque que la parution se rallonge (vraiment desolée :s) **_

_**Je remercie encore Allen-Kun-Mellok, qui a l'air d'apprecier encore cette fic XD. Merci aussi a Meilin07, ne t'en fait pas je ne t'en veux pas tant que tu prend encore du plaisir (?) a lire ce truc XD et merci a tout ceux qui me lisent malgrés tout ^^**_

_** Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, enjoy~**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Ce n'est que vers les coups des 15h, qu'Allen quitta l'infirmerie, en s'excusant pour le dérangement occasionné. Il ne savait pas où aller, étant donné que sa représentation n'était que dans 2h et traina dans les couloirs du batiments. Il entendait les hauts parleurs dans la cours qui braillaient des annonces mais il n'y faisait que trés peu attention. En fait il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, revoir Kanda et lui demander des explications. D'un autre coté, le revoir aprés le petit incident qu'il y avait eu un peu plus tôt, le mettait grandement mal à l'aise et rien que de l'imaginer devant lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens...Faire les cents pas devant la porte lui remettait un peu les idées en marche mais il ne trouvais quand meme pas le courage de sortir le chercher. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé d'ailleur? Pour se ficher de lui? Il était certain que Kanda ne faisait que jouer avec lui et ne prenait pas du tout les choses au sérieux. Malgrés cette certitude, il se surpris tout de même à espérer que ce baiser avait un sens pour le japonais. Il se dirigea donc vers le parc d'un air décidé, il retrouverait Kanda coute que coute!

Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte il fut surpris par le changement, le parc avait été totalement réaménagé et finement décoré, une scène avait été implantée au centre et les tables, rassemblées à l'arrière étaient envahies de gâteaux et de mets en tout genre. Allen en eut l'eau à la bouche mais ne s'y attarda pas plus, il restait sur sa premiere envie, retrouver Kanda le plus vite possible. Il se planta devant la scène et tenta de repérer le japonais au milieu de la foule, il fut malheureusement interrompu par un des membre du club de Musique qui accourut vers lui en criant.

"Allen, enfin on te retrouve! Le nouveau membre du Conseil nous a avertit que tu était à l'infirmerie, on a cru que l'on devrait se passer de toi pour la représentation... Est ce que tu va bien? Tu est tout pale..."

"Ca peut aller et ne t'en fait pas je serai la, est ce qu'il faut encore répéter ou on a fini?" s'inquiéta le blandinet

"Avant de manger, tu était deja parfait alors repose toi en attendant notre tour, d'ailleur la repésentation du club de Kendo va bientot commencer, j'aimerai bien savoir comment se débrouille le nouveau..."

"Quoi? Maintenant? Et zut!"

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu voulais faire quelque chose d'abord?"

"Je devait parler à Kanda... au sujet d'un truc du Conseil mais ca peux attendre au pire .."

Le musicien haussa les épaules et parti en laissant Allen seul devant la scène, au moins il n'avait pas besoin de bouger. Il attendit donc patiement que les membres du club de Kendo daignent se montrer. Quelque minutes passèrent et le leader du club gravit enfin les escaliers suivit par le reste des membres, Allen reconnut aussitot Kanda qui semblait totalement dans la lune, cependant les vêtements qu'il portait lui saillait à merveille, faisant ressortir sa fine musculature. La représentation commenca et Allen ne quittait pas le brun des yeux, les membres faisaient des mouvements en synchro mais le japonais semblait comme à part, malgrés que les mouvements soient les même. Il se déplacait d'une manière presque fantomatique, ses mouvement fluide et précis étaient à peine perceptible et ses cheveux, retenus en une haute queue de cheval suivaient les mouvements de leur propriétaires tout en étant portés par une légère brise. Allen était totalement fasciné par le japonais, les mains de se derniers maniaient son shinai* avec dextérité, c'était comme-ci l'objet avait une volonté propre et formait l'équipe parfaite avec le kendoka. Le plaisir se lisait sur le visage du brun, il était dans son élément et se sentait bien. Allen eut presque l'impression de voir une danse légère et envoutante que le japonais réalisait avec pureté. Une véritable merveille, l'adolescent dû se rendre à l'évidence, Kanda était vraiment magnifique et il comprennait parfaitement qu'il soit devenu la star du club en à peine quelques jours. On aurais dit qu'il avait fait ca tout sa vie, Allen ne pensait pas voir pareil merveille et en restait béat d'admiration. Mais quand vint le tour des duos, un mauvais pressentiment vint noircir le tableau, Kanda venait de s'apperçevoir de sa présence et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas rester la...

Trop tard, le kendoka empoigna le blandinet qui, surpris, ne réagis pas le moins du monde jusqu'a ce qu'il se retrouve devant tout les spectacteurs ébahis. Kanda lanca alors d'une voix forte.

"Et si nous apprenions l'art du Kendo à un de nos camarades, en voila justement un qui en aurait bien besoin je suis sûr!"

Kanda fit un signe de tête au leader qui acquiesça et envoya son shinai à Allen, qui l'attrapa par reflexe. Il jetta un regard noir au brun qui ne se laissa pas démonter, au contraire, il fendit l'air dans la direction du blandinet qui esquiva difficilement le coup, aprés tout il ne connaissait absolument pas les règles, même s'il savait manier une épée il y avait une différence entre chasser des démons et faire ca par discipline, le but étant simplement de toucher l'adversaire, pas de se battre réellement. Un sourire narquois fendit le visage de Kanda et Allen en oublia toute raisons, le japonais se fichait de lui, il allait vite comprendre sa douleur!

Ce fut au tour d'Allen de passer à l'offensive, il se deplacait avec assurance, d'un pas tout aussi léger que celui de Kanda tout en ne quittant pas son adversaire des yeux, attendant le bon moment pour tenter sa chance. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, Kanda était beaucoup trop fort pour lui, il tenta alors de jouer sur son agilité et se rapprocha du brun avant de tenter une touche, ce dernier esquiva en riant, _"Il se paie vraiment ma tête l'ordure! Attend un peu que le festival soit fini on va causer tout les deux!"_

Le combat se termina quand le shinai d'Allen quitta ses mains pour atterir un peu plus loin... victoire totale de Kanda, il n'avait rien pu faire. Pourtant on ne peux pas dire qu'il n'avait pas d'experience mais il avait trouvé bien plus fort que lui. Il jetta un regard noir au brun qui lui rendit un regard amusé, il semblait avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir à ridiculiser l'adolescent qui pensait, dès lors à la meilleur façon de lui faire payer.

Il attendit donc patiemment que les membres du Club se changent, toujours furieux pour l'affront qu'il avait subi. Mais l'attente fit renaitre d'autres souvenirs et il commencait à redouter de voir le brun sortir des vestiaires. Au moment où il allait s'en aller, angoissé, il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Tiens donc tu t'en va déjà, sans me dire quoi que ce soit? Moi qui pensais que tu allais encore t'énerver"

Allen se retourna tremblant de fureur, il s'approcha de Kanda, le feu illuminant ses yeux, il voulait lui dire ses quatres vérités, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ce qu'il pensait de son sale caractère, le frapper même s'il fallait mais lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il se refroidit complètement avant de bégayer des mots incompréhensibles.

"Quoi? Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu raconte? Tu es sur que tu va mieux? Tu devrait retourner te reposer à l'infirmerie" fit remarquer Kanda

"Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, d'ailleur si tu ne m'avait pas fait combattre je ne serai pas fatigué, espèce d'abruti! C'est franchement tout ce que tu as trouvé de mieux à faire pour attirer l'attention? Tu crois que quoi maintenant.. j'avait pas assez de soucis avec la bande à Chaoji, tu as attiré encore plus leurs foudres vers moi, est ce que ca te fait tant plaisir que ca de voir que je me fait aggresser à l'école? Des fois je me demande serieusement si tout est vraiment clair dans ta tête!"

Kanda ne dit rien, à vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes et dû reconnaitre qu'Allen avait raison. Ce dernier le regardait toujours totalement furieux, attendant surement une réponse ou des excuses de sa part.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ces gars la, je ne pense pas qu'ils..."

"Ce n'est vraiment pas le problème!"

Allen avait baissé les yeux, il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Kanda attendit la suite en silence, le plus jeune avait apparement quelque chose de plus important à dire que de simples reproches. Quelque minutes passèrent sans qu'Allen n'ai prononcé un mot, Kanda le pris par les épaules et l'éloigna de la foule, surement que l'albinos ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

"Kanda! Je..je... je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ca? Je suis sur qu'en fait tu ne fait que t'amuser, tu te moque de moi en sachant pertinement que tu ne me laisse pas indifférent"

Allen rougis en s'entendant dire ca, aprés tout il n'avait pas tout à fait réalisé ses sentiments pour le brun ou il ne les acceptait tout simplement pas.

"De toute façon si ca se trouve, je te dégoûte tout simplement et tu veux me ridiculiser et m'humilier, ce que je peux, peut être, comprendre, malgrés tout si c'est vraiment ca je préfèrerait que tu m'ignore purement et simplement."

Allen avait les larmes aux yeux, il savait que s'il avait raison, il ne pourrait donc plus revoir ni même parler avec le japonais, cela l'attristait mais il préférait ca que de continuer à être ainsi humilié et que Kanda ne fasse que jouer avec lui. Le japonais, lui, restait complêtement figé sur place, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ca...

"Oï, t'es bête ou quoi? Que je sache, à l'infirmerie c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, pas toi! Et tu pense encore que tu n'est que le seul dans ton cas? Laisse moi rire, tu croyais quoi, que j'était totalement assuré lorsque je t'ai embrassé? Je ne savais même pas comment tu allait réagir, je ne savais même pas si tu oserait encore venir me parler et malgrés tout, tu es la pensant que tout est de ta faute? Baka!"

Kanda serra Allen dans ses bras déterminé à ne pas le laisser partir, le blandinet, surpris mais heureux laissa couler ses larmes sans retenu s'aggripant fermement à l'uniforme du japonais.

L'étreinte se termina par un baiser auquel Allen répondit avec passion, lorsque les mots de son maitre lui revinrent en mémoire, au final il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il devait faire attention à lui mais en tout cas il ne s'en souciait guère, à cet instant il était vraiment heureux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cependant à quelques mètres de la, Chaoji avait surpris leur petite conversation et senti la rage monter en lui, il devait absolument se débarasser d'Allen. Ce monstre n'avait rien à faire dans cette école et en plus il se permettait de s'accaparer Kanda. Il quitta l'établissement rouge de rage fullminant et shootant dans tout ce qui osait traverser sa route. Lorsqu'une petite fille vint à sa rencontre, elle devait être agée d'environ 12 ou 13 ans et lui adressait un immense sourire.

"Dis, je t'entend raler aprés un certain Walker depuis tout à l'heure, est ce que ce gars t'énèrve tant que ca?"

"S'il m'énèrve? Bien sur! Ce gamin ne devrait pas venir ici, tout le monde est à ses pieds, il m'horripile!"

Le sourire de la fillette s'élargit de manière flagrante, malicieusement elle déclare

"Oh je vois, tu est jaloux! Dans ce cas je veux bien te filer un coup de main pour te débarasser de lui, à vrai dire, il nous gène beaucoup aussi mes frères et moi, ce gamin est un vrai monstre, il a assassiné notre père alors on réclame vengeance! Malheureusement on ne peux pas rentrer dans l'école tu veux pas nous aider? En échange on te debarasse de lui, ca te va?"

"Assassiné? Ce gars est si dangeureux que ca?"

"Il fait parti d'un clan d'assassin et notre père en a été la cible il y a peu de temps de cela, alors acceptera tu notre offre? C'est toi même qui disait vouloir te débarasser de lui non?"

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur le visage du jeune homme et il accepta avec joie avant de suivre la fillette, ravie d'avoir un nouvel allié...

* Le shinai est le baton de bambou dont se servent les Kendoka


	9. Chapter 08

_**Bien le bonsoir (ou bonjour selon l'heure XD). Voila la suite tant attendue (?) de cette fic dont je n'arrive toujours pas a trouver de suite... **_

_**Je remercie encore ceux (?) et celles qui m'ont laissé des review, j'éspère que la suite vous plairas tout autant ^^**_

_**voili voila, bonne lecture ^^**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Kanda et Allen, passèrent les deux heures restantes avant la prestation de musique, à discuter de choses et d'autres. Le fait qu'ils se soient avoué leur sentiments mutuels ne les empêchait en aucune façon de se disputer dès qu'ils commençaient à parler du boulot au Conseil.

Au final, 17h arriva bien vite et Allen pris le chemin de la scène suivi par un kendoka plutôt enthousiaste. Lavi n'avait pas arrêté de le bassiner sur l'incroyable don du blandinet et il allait enfin pouvoir avoir son propre opinion sur la question.

Dès qu'ils furent à quelques mètres de leur destination, le groupe de musique accourut à leur rencontre.

"Allen, Dieu merci tu va bien!" s'exclama le Président du club

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas, juste un petit coup de fatigue mais ca va maintenant" répondit l'adolescent avec un grand sourire.

"Tant mieux! Au fait, je te previens que maintenant mais tu auras un solo a faire au piano ca te gêne?"

"Euh non mais pourquoi ca?"

"Ben en fait on s'est aperçu que notre temps de passage était trop court et on a rien trouvé de mieux, désolé"

"Pas de problème! Je dois jouer quoi et quand?" répondit Allen avec bonne humeur

"Hum, pour la musique on a pensé à du Chopin, c'est peut être un peu trop te demander de jouer "Fantasie-Impromptu"?"

"Ouah... euh c'est pas simple mais ca devrait le faire, tu as les partitions au moins?"

"Oui oui t'inquiète pas pour ca!" répondit son vis a vis avec soulagement, "tu jouera le morceau en dernier ca te va?"

"Genial, comme ca je pourrai feuilleter un peu les partitions avant"

"On compte sur toi alors!" lança gaiement le Président avant de se fondre dans la foule

Allen soupira. "Ils pouvaient pas choisir un morceau plus compliqué?" pensa t-il ironiquement.

Kanda regardait l'adolescent avec une pointe d'amusement, celui ci avait l'air inquiet et commencait à stresser au point d'oublier la présence du brun, ce qui lui déplaisait pas mal. Finalement, partagé entre l'envie de le taquiner ou de le rassurer, il choisi la seconde option, valait mieux ne pas le mettre en colère maintenant

"Allons, allons, calme toi, tout va bien se passer"

"T'es marrant, c'est pas toi qui monte sur scène dans quelques minutes" répondit Allen du tac au tac

"Bah... non moi j'y suis déjà passé..."

Allen rougit de honte. _"Evidement quel crétin, pourquoi je ne pense toujours qu'à moi! Aprés tout c'est pas un concert officiel super important... de quoi est ce que j'ai peur?"_

Il adressa alors un sourire un peu tremblant au brun puis se dirigea vers son chef qui l'appelait. Kanda le regarda partir avec un pointe de douceur dans le regard.

"Kanda, il faut que je te parle!"

Le japonais, ayant tout de suite reconnu la voix de l'individu, se retourna, prêt à le battre à mort pour l'avoir dérangé à pareil moment. De quoi voulait-il lui parler? Cela ne lui plaisait guère. Sans laisser le temps a son vis a vis de dire quoi que ce soit il pris la parole d'une voix froide.

"Je suis un peu occupé la alors tu me parlera plus tard, Ok?"

Un ton sans réplique bien que poli. Sur ce, Kanda reparti se planter devant la scène laissant l'homme totalement ébahi marmonner un "c'est important!".

XXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, Allen et le reste du groupe s'étaient installés sur l'estrade et attendaient le coup d'envoi. Kanda revint juste à temps pour assister au début de la représentation, dès lors il ne quitta plus le blandinet des yeux. L'ensemble musical était merveilleux, mais il ne voulais se concentrer que sur la douce musique du piano. Finalement, il se laissa envahir par la mélodie et ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier, complêtement conquis. La musique toucha à sa fin et il entendit l'annonce du solo au piano, son coeur rata un battement, il l'attendait depuis le debut et avec impatience alors trève de bavardage maintenant! Il jetta un regard à l'albinos pour jauger son état, celui ci paraissait serein, comme ci le fait de jouer l'avait envoyé dans un autre monde où il ne se rendait plus compte du peuple qui l'admirait.

Prenant conscience d'être observé, Allen tourna un regard rassurant vers le kendoka qui lui rendit avec encouragement, le message était passé. Allen posa ses doigts sur les touches et fit un signe de tête pour prévenir du début de son morceau et ainsi obtenir l'attention du public. Le morceau commençait par de simple notes légères et envoutantes avant d'enchainer sur une mélodie d'une folle rapidité, le brun surpris se demandait si c'était vraiment l'adolescent qui jouait un tel morceau et pourtant l'on ne pouvait s'y tromper, la stupeur laissa place au respect le plus total.

Allen, quand à lui, était totalement dans la musique et ne pensait plus à rien, laissant courir ses doigts sur le clavier, dans une valse acharnée avec les touches. La mélodie résonnait dans sa tête et il ferma les yeux, appréciant le son clair et enivrant qu'il produisait sans peine malgrés la difficulté du morceau. Il se rappela alors ce que Lavi ne cessait de lui répéter depuis qu'il l'avait entendu jouer pour la première fois.

_"Franchement, tu devrais songer à devenir un pro dans ce domaine, toi qui dit toujours que tu ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard! Moi je trouve serieusement que tu pourrai réussir, avec un don pareil pour la musique, ca serai du gachis... et puis la musique rend les gens heureux!"_

Lavi et ses grands discours... mais Allen savait pertinement qu'il ne deviendrais jamais adulte, alors pourquoi se donner tant de peine pour n'arriver à rien? D'ailleur, depuis que son ami était au courant de ses problèmes de santé, il ne lui avait plus jamais parlé d'avenir, tentant chaque jour de rendre le temps meilleur pour son ami. Allen en était extrêment mal à l'aise et même s'il savait que le rouquin faisait ca pour lui, il en était vraiment triste. Il aurais voulu que les choses ne changent pas, c'était d'ailleur une des raison pour laquelle il n'en avait jamais parlé de lui même, mais pouvait-il vraiment le blamer pour ce qu'il faisait?

Le morceau pris fin sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et Allen, de nouveau les pieds sur terre, salua et quitta la scène sans demander son reste. Il fut acceuillit par l'air renfrogné de Kanda ce qui le surpris avant de s'apercevoir de la présence d'un certain rouquin et d'une certaine brunette. _"Je vois qu'il joue le jeu" _pensa t-il amusé.

"Hey Allen, c'était tout simplement sublime! Comme toujours de toute façon, t'as vu ca l'ovation que t'as fait le public? Ils étaient tous ébahi et te regardaient avec des yeux de poisson frit HAHA! C'est pour ca que je te répète sans cesse d'en faire ton..."

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et il baissa les yeux en s'excusant.

"Merci Lavi c'est gentil! Ne t'en fait pas c'est bon..." Répondit Allen devant l'air maussade de son ami

"Mais..."

"Et si on allait manger un morceau" le coupa Lenalee "Je meure de faim"

"Oh oui!" s'écria Allen avec enthousiasme

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers les tables où trônait les divers gâteaux et tartes. Il passèrent ainsi l'heure suivante a manger et discuter de tout et de rien tout en évitant les sujets épineux. Discussion vite ponctuée par des disputes entre les deux secrétaires.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chaoji suivait la fillette depuis un petit moment lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant un batiment délabré. La jeune fille entra et il la suivi sans un mot. L'appartement semblait vide, les fenêtres brisées et les portes défoncées laissaient croire qu'un cataclysme était tombé sur le lieu. Chaoji déglutit et continua de suivre Road, sans poser de question, il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait se taire et que l'endroit était dangereux c'est pourquoi il ne voulais en aucun cas offenser la seule personne qui empêchait son envie de s'enfuir, de prendre le dessus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte close, la seule du batiment encore debout, et la fillette toqua trois fois avant d'entrer.

Quatres personnes installées à l'intérieur, semblaient les attendre et lorsqu'ils virent l'adolescent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Chaoji commencait à se demander ce qu'il faisait la, lorsque l'un des hommes dans la pièce pris la parole.

"Bienvenu à toi jeune homme, je me prénomme Sheryll, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelques affaires à régler avec le jeune Allen Walker"

Chaoji acquieca d'un signe de tête, il ne voulais pas parler de peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé.

"Eh bien tant mieux, comme te l'a surement déjà expliqué Road, nous en avons nous aussi aprés lui et nous comptons sur toi pour nous aider à sa capture. Mais tout d'abord nous devons nous débarasser d'une autre personne. "

Sheryll pointa une photo devant le nez de l'intéréssé qui pris un air surpris avant de regarder alternativement toute les personnes présentes. Il était évident que les mots de l'homme en face de lui n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère ce qui signifiait que "se débarasser" c'était donc "tuer" cette personne, le pouvait-il vraiment? Il était venu dans l'espoir de ne plus voir Allen dans son trajet mais pouvait-il vraiment impliquer quelqu'un d'autre dans sa petite vengeance personnelle? Enfin aprés tout, il l'avait trahi aussi alors à quoi bon l'épargner...

"Tu nous suis?"

"Sans problème" répondit froidement Chaoji

"Bien! Et si on commencais la réunion, il faut que tout sois parfait pour de l'arrivée de nos invités" répondit Sheryll avec un sourire charmeur

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alors? Tu voulais me parler de quoi?"

Kanda, ayant réussi à quitter l'école sans encombres avait rejoint Link qui l'attendait dehors.

"C'est super important t'avais interet de venir! Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas oublié!" repondit le blondinet avec indignation

"Bon tu crache le morceau ouai? Tu as toujours eu le don de parler pour ne rien dire!"

Link se renfrogna. Décidement Kanda n'était vraiment gentil avec personne... sauf une.

"Bon alors, premièrement... le Lieutenant est au courant de tes sentiments pour le jeune Walker et pour tout te dire, il ne semble vraiment mais alors vraiment pas content de tout ca..."

"Qu'est ce que ca peut lui faire au vieux? Tant que la mission est remplie?"

"Ben justement il pense qu'aprés ca tu ne pourras plus la remplir ta mission..."

Un regard noir du japonais, fit vite comprendre a Link, qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber. Il repris ses esprits avec peine avant d'enchainer.

"Euh... d'autre part, les Généraux se sont mis en action et ils ont interpellé quelqu'un à la sortie de ton école. Cette personne a fini par les suivre nous supposons qu'ils ont usé de magie ou alors d'arguments trés convaincants pour..."

"Un prof ou un élève" le coupa Kanda exaspéré par le rapport a rallonge de son coéquipier.

"Euh, un élève... attend j'ai une photo je vais te la montrer"

"T'aurais pu commencer par la au lieu de me faire un monologue..."

Link ignora la remarque et sorti la photo en rochonnant. Le brun la pris et se figea soudainement. Son regard passa de la stupeur à la fureur lorsqu'il reconnu Chaoji.

Sans dire un mot, il jetta ses affaire à la figure du blond et se précipita dans les ruelles du quartier.


	10. Chapter 09

_**Bonsoir ou bonjour selon l'heure ^^ Voila encore la suite de cette fic qui se traine mais qui j'espere vous plait toujours ^^ Pour les personne qui ne sont pas inscrite mais qui veulent mettre des reviews, je suis desolée je ne sais pas comment on enleve le blocage ^^" (=== nulle) **_

**_Voila a part cela, je remercie ceux et celle qui lisent cette fic et encore plus ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews, n'hesitez pas a critiquer ^^_**

**_Trève de bavardage, voila maintenant la suite ^^ Bonne lecture! _**

_**Chapitre 9**_

"Oui, Allo? Ah... Maitre, que se passe t-il?"

Allen venait tout juste de sortir de l'école, aprés avoir aidé à ranger le parc, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Son Maitre ne semblait pas trés enclin à perdre son temps en politesses et lui exposa le problème d'une traite.

" Quoi? Un élève a été enlevé par les Généraux dans l'aprés midi?"

"Tu as tout compris, alors, espèce d'abruti d'apprenti, va le chercher et ramène le qu'on en parle plus! Serieux on a pas idée de se faire enlever à une heure pareil"

Sur ces gentilles paroles, Cross raccrocha laissant un Allen hébété.

Puis sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage à la situation, il se rua dans le dédale de ruelles pour chercher l'élève en question. Il avait peur de cette nouvelle car il n'avait pas revu le japonais depuis l'heure suivant sa représentation, le brun était parti sans un au revoir... Il faut dire que faire l'indifférent pendant toute une heure avait passablement énervé le kendoka mais ce n'était tout de même pas la faute de l'adolescent. Allen éspéra que l'élève enlevé n'était pas Kanda, même si la probabilité que ca soit le cas était extrêmement élevée. Les généraux passaient leur temps à observer le jeune chasseur, ils avaient peut être remarqué quelque chose quand à son comportement envers le japonais... Il savait pertinement que cet enlèvement était un piège mais était totalement déterminé à y aller, qu'importe le danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanda, de son coté, cherchait Chaoji depuis une bonne heure maintenant et commencait à être sur les nerfs. Bien qu'il n'ai pas spécialement envie de le sauver, il devait se farcir une recherche en pleine nuit, il faisait ca pour la simple et bonne raison de sauver Allen. Il avait vite compris que cet enlèvement avait pour but d'attirer le jeune chasseur dans un piège, il devait donc agir avant que le pire n'arrive. Il fit encore deux ou trois détours à travers les ruelles encrassées quand des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Il avait reconnu la voix tant recherché qui criait aprés quelqu'un d'autre "pas déjà!"

Il se précipita pour voir la scène de ses yeux. Il aperçut alors Chaoji qui criait après un Allen impassible, ainsi que trois Généraux à terre.

" Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de venr m'aider, je m'en serais trés bien sorti sans toi! Casse toi, espèce de monstre!"

C'est ce moment que choisirent les Généraux pour attaquer les deux adolescents. Road et Tyki se relevèrent puis se jettèrent sur le blandinet qui surpris ne pu réagir a temps et se retrouva entravé. Kanda qui avait assisté à toute l'attaque fit un pas en avant pour l'aider mais quelqu'un lui bloqua le passage. Il fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sheryll puis sans avoir le temps de dire "ouf" il se retrouva attaché et jeté au sol.

"Bien joué, Sheryll!" lanca Tyki

"C'est bon Lulu tu peux arrêter, on l'a eu." cria Road à l'adresse du soi disant Allen

C'est avec horreur que Kanda vit celui qu'il pensait être son amant, se transformer en une jeune femme brune qui, de toute évidence, était une Général. Il avait été piégé, de plus Chaoji arborait un immense sourire de satisfaction qui rendit l'Ange fou de rage . Malheureusement les liens qui l'entravaient le vidaient de son énergie et il ne pouvait rien faire sauf proferer des menaces a l'encontre de l'adolescent. Pour courronner le tout, il vit apparaitre le véritable Allen au coin d'une autre ruelle, sentant venir le danger il lui hurla de s'enfuire mais le blandient était figé sur place, son regard oscillant entre les Généraux puis Kanda qui se débattait avant de s'écrouler, assomé par Sheryll.

Allen assista a la scène complêtement petrifié, puis la rage s'empara de lui, de nouveau son bras lui fit mal et un lueur malveillante brilla dans ses yeux quand il se jetta sur Sheryll, épée en avant. Puis il stoppa net, comprenant que quelque chose clochait, il remarqua alors Chaoji qui se cachait derriere Road avec un grand sourire.

"Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici toi?" fut tout ce qu'Allen trouva à dire

"Eh bien comme tu le vois, je vous ai tendu un piège grace a eux!" repondit Chaoji le plus naturellement possible

"Comment ca un piège... Pourquoi l'avoir capturé?" demanda Allen en désignant le japonais inconscient "Il n'est au courant de rien, laissez le partir, c'est moi que vous voulez non?"

Allen était complêtement paniqué, ce qui n'échappa pas aux Généraux qui l'observaient, amusés.

"Pas au courant?" demanda Tyki, moqueur "Tu plaisante j'éspère, je te signal quand même, au passage, que celui qui n'est "pas au courant" c'est celui qui te surveille depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, il enquête sur nous aussi d'ailleur..."

"Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi! Pourquoi est ce qu'il ferait ca?"

"Mmh... peut être parce qu'il dois te protéger jusqu'au moment fatidique où il devra prendre ta vie... le travail d'un Ange de la Mort quoi." répondit Tyki comme ci cela paraissait évident pour tout le monde

Allen n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, d'ailleur il ne voulais pas y croire... il n'y avait rien qui puisse lui prouver les dires du Général, _"sauf...". _C'est vrai, depuis que Kanda était arrivé, il avait remarqué plusieurs choses étranges. Ce frisson était donc dû au regard perçant du kendoka, ce jeune homme blond avec qui Kanda semblait entretenir des liens professionnel, cette conversation étrange entre eux deux... est ce qu'elle le concernait? Plus important, le fait que son maitre lui ai dit de se méfier de lui, était ce dû au fait qu'il mourrai de sa main? Enfin mourir de sa main était pas vraiment les termes appropriés, mais ce serai Kanda qui récolterai son ame, ce qui signifiait qu'au moins il restait avec lui, au moins il aurais de risque de mourir? _"Pfff n'importe quoi... si je dois mourir que je me cache ou non il me retrouvera!" _Quoi qu'il en soit dans son esprit, ce que disait le Général n'était que du vent tant qu'il n'en aurait pas la preuve, il n'y croirait pas!

Il regarda le groupe avec défi et c'est ce moment que choisi Kanda pour reprendre conscience. Il se remémora les faits en un instant, rien que de croiser le regard d'Allen et de se sentir ainsi prisonnier le fit redescendre sur terre, il tenta de se relever mais fut violement remis à sa place par Sheryll toujours à coté de lui. Allen regarda sans bouger, il était bien décidé à connaitre la vérité.

"Ah? Apparement tu ne nous crois pas... Tu regarde ce gars comme si tu pouvait obtenir des réponses de cette façon, ne me fait pas rire, tu crois serieusement qu'il avouerait être la pour te tuer juste parce que tu le regarde?"

A ces mots, Kanda sursauta et voulut parler mais il fut de nouveau jeté au sol par Tyki qui lui écrasa la gorge, l'empêchant alors de prononcer un mot. Malgrés le regard meurtrier que le brun lui lanca, Tyki sur de sa superiorité, lui ordonna de rester tranquille. Toujours a bout de force, Kanda ne pu que se soumettre attendant un meilleur moment pour tenter de retourner la situation. Il regarda alors Allen, toujours figé sur place, qui semblait perdu. Son regard terrorisé ainsi que la panique démontraient qu'il était inapte a réfléchir, il ne faisait que subir les déclarations du Général, dans le chaos le plus total.

"Bon j'ai compris, il te faudrais une preuve peut être? Mmh difficile, à moins de l'obliger à montrer sa véritable personnalité" ajouta Tyki, un sourire féroce naissant sur ses lèvres

Il attrapa Kanda et le libéra.

"Qu'est ce que tu fiche, abruti!" cria Road "Aprés tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour l'avoir..."

"Je n'ai pas non plus dit que je le laissait libre de ses mouvements" répondit Tyki en plongeant sa main dans le dos du japonais qui hurla de douleur "Oh! Trouvé! C'est donc vrai ce qu'on raconte... les Anges Maudit ont donc un coeur et si je te l'arrachait ca ferait quoi?" demanda t-il suavement à l'oreille du brun

"Je me le demande bien" répondit le brun avec défi

"Tu veux essayer?"

Le Général ressera sa poigne et Kanda se convulsa, il était au bord de l'évanouissement lorsqu'un idée lui vint. Les liens ayant été défait, son énergie revenait peu à peu lui permettant à peine de contre attaquer. Il invoqua son arme, un magnifique katana fendit alors l'air en direction de Tyki qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter, l'épée lui passa tout simplement au travers sans qu'il n'en soit affecté. Sur le coup de la colère, Tyki tenta alors de se debarasser définitivement de sa victime, il serra encore plus sa main sur le coeur du japonais qui hurla à nouveau en proie à une douleur fulgurante, jusqu'a ce qu'une vive lumière éjecta Tyki contre le mur opposé. La marque sur le torse du kendoka s'était activée et avait rejeté l'intrus, qui fut attaqué en pleins vol par un Allen révolté.

Kanda tomba au sol mais revint rapidement à lui, la marque s'étant activée, il pouvait à nouveau se battre un tout petit moment, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Allen soit en sureté. Il ramassa son katana et attaqua David qui tentait de surprendre Allen. Ce dernier ésquiva l'attaque de Tyki ce qui l'envoya droit dans les "crocs" du jeune Général, mais il fut rattrapé de justesse par le japonais qui planta son arme dans le bras d'un David furieux. Celui ci poussa un cri de douleur et se jetta droit sur le brun qui esquissa un sourire, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer! Il repoussa violement le jeune brun qui tomba au sol dans une mare de sang. Allen ayant fait un joli roulé-boulé se ressaisi et chercha son épée des yeux, mais lorsqu'il se releva pret à reprendre le combat, il tomba sur un dilemme.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Joyeux Noel les gens! J'espere pour vous que les fêtes se sont bien passées =p _**

**_Comme cadeau pour ma part je vous post un nouveau chapitre! Je concede que ce chapitre est un peu court mais bon mieux vaut ca que rien ;) _**

**_Merci aussi a Dreamless-Lifeless pour m'avoir permis de debloquer les reviews, j'avoue que je suis trés nul en anglais et que je n'avais meme pas fait attention a ce truc XD_**

**_Sur ce je vous laisse lire et... reviews please? _**

_Chapitre 10_

Il se trouvait à présent en face de deux Kanda, tout deux essayant vainement de le persuader qu'il était le vrai.

_"Que faire... même si je sait que l'un des deux est cette Générale, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me planter"_.

Allen resta donc droit comme un piquet, tentant d'analyser la situation, tout les autres Généraux avaient stoppé leur attaques pour ne pas trahir leur camarade.

"Allen, qu'est ce que tu fabrique? Ne perds pas ton temps à tenter de nous reconnaitre et attaque les autres, il y en a déjà un en moins!"

"Non! Arrête, enfuis toi, tu ne peux rien contre eux dans cet état, je m'en sortirais!"

Tout deux essayaient donc de le convaincre, il s'élanca vers l'un des deux Kanda et sans que celui ci ait le temps de dire "ouf" il se retrouva transperçé par l'épée du chasseur. Il poussa un hurlement rauque qui se tranforma bientot en un cri suraigu. Lulubell ayant repris son apparence, croisa le regard froid du blandinet...

"Co...comment... tu as su?"

"Tu as commis trois erreurs. Premièrement, Kanda ne m'aurais jamais dit de continuer à me battre alors que je suis épuisé, s'il doit me protéger il ne m'enverrai pas à la mort! Secondo, il m'aurais clairement fait remarqué qu'il y avait un Général en moins, GRACE à lui, ce mec à un égo surdimensionné. Enfin et surtout, il ne m'appel jamais, je dis bien jamais, par mon prénom! Maintenant, si tu as compris... meure en silence!"

Sans un mot de plus ni même un regard pour sa victime, Allen enfonca son épée dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme qui succomba dans un rale d'agonie. Kanda surpris par l'impression de froideur émanant du jeune garçon préféra rester loin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, en attendant il continuait de combattre Tyki qui avait tenté de le prendre pas surprise. Allen complêtement épuisé mais furieux s'était jeté sur Sheryll qui esquiva le coup avant de l'attraper par le col et de l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur.

Allen un peu sonné tenta de se relever en grimaçant, _"ah ... je dois avoir quelque côtes félées..." _pensa t-il sans s'en soucier pleinement. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua que Shreyll s'élancait vers lui, prêt à l'achever, il cru sa derniere heure arrivée. Ce n'est que grace à Kanda qu'il eut la vie sauve, ce dernier se tenait devant lui, deux ailes noires déployées barrant alors l'accès au chasseur affalé contre le mur.

Allen était surpris et compris alors que ce que disait Tyki n'était que la stricte vérité, pour l'heure il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper, il devait avant tout s'en sortir vivant pour ensuite lui demander des explications. Il tenta à nouveau de se relever et se maintint comme il pu contre le mur en pierre froide et humide de la ruelle. Il vit alors Road, qui s'occupait de Tyki apparement dans les vappes, Kanda avait dû l'assomer avant de "voler" à son secour. Il remarqua autre chose qui lui remis les idées en place, Chaoji était auprés d'elle et semblait avoir peur de quelque chose. C'est alors que Road remarqua qu'Allen la regardait, elle lui sourit froidement avant d'empoigner Chaoji et de le jeter à terre. Allen dans un élan de panique voulut faire un pas en avant mais ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il se retrouva à plat ventre sur le pavé, étouffant un hurlement de douleur. Il releva la tête juste à l'instant où la jeune fille abattait une espèce de bougie pointue dans la poitrine de l'étudiant qui poussa un cri avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne dans un gargouilli.

Le jeune chasseur resta figé devant cette vision, Road se releva et enjamba le corps sans vie de Chaoji avant de se reconcentrer sur Tyki, tout en prenant bien soin de vérifier la réaction d'Allen. Réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir, l'adolescent se mit à hurler toute sorte de menace à l'encontre de la jeune Générale qui se moquait ardement de son adversaire.

"Il me semblais pourtant que tu ne t'entendais pas avec lui, je me suis trompée?"

"C'est vrai qu'il me martyrisait à l'école mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre la vie des gens ainsi! Je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort, tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il me laisse tranquille!"

"Eh bien comme ca il te laissera tranquille maintenant, par contre ca ne sera pas notre cas. Nous ne te laisserons jamais depuis que tu as tué notre Père, tu m'entend? Plus jamais!"

Allen tressaillit, il allait encore voir du pain sur la planche mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'il quitte l'endroit au plus vite. Un gémissement de douleur attira son attention, Kanda toujours en pleins combat avec Sheryll, avait été touché à l'épaule. Faisant reculer son adversaire avec acharnement malgrés la blessure, il s'arrêta net aprés avoir roué de coup le Général, qui le regarda courir vers le jeune chasseur d'un air hébété. Le japonais attrapa Allen et le souleva du sol sans douceur malgrés les protestations de douleur du plus jeune puis il s'envola laissa un champ de bataille plutot chaotique. Les deux Généraux ne cherchèrent même pas à l'arrêter, ils avaient eux aussi subi bien des dégats...

Arrivé sur un toit quelconque, Kanda estima qu'ils étaient maintenant en sureté et reposa Allen qui grimaça. Puis il s'éloigna de lui pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et ainsi laisser le temps à l'adolescent de reprendre ses esprits. Allen quand à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un milimètre, encore choqué par la mort de Chaoji et les révélations sur Kanda, de plus il savait maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus trés longtemps à vivre, ce qui lui serra le coeur. Aprés tout, même s'il s'y était préparé, ce n'était pas comme ci ca ne lui importait pas, il n'avait pas envie de mourir, surtout maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Kanda... A cette pensée il eût un doute, est ce que Kanda avait simulé ces sentiments juste pour se rapprocher de lui? Il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intêret au final, ca ne lui ferai que plus mal de le tuer... Allen tournait toujours en rond dans ses réflexions lorsque Kanda revint de sa surveillance.

"Est ce que ca peut aller?"

"Euh.. j..je crois et toi comment va ta blessure?"

Kanda, surpris, leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Allen venait de découvrir qu'il devait le tuer et il se faisait du soucis sur sa santé? Décidement ce gamin était vraiment étrange...

"Ca va..."

Puis le silence revint, un silence gêné qui les mis tout les deux sous tension. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque minutes avant qu'Allen ne brise le silence.

"Dis... combien de temps il me reste?"

Décidement, Kanda allait de surprise en surprise, voila que maintenant il parlait de sa future mort comme de la météo, est ce que ce gamin était vraiment normal?

"Deux mois.. peut être moins, si ton temps se raccourci encore"

"Ca sera vraiment toi qui va me "guider"?"

"Je suis la pour ca..."

"Et avant ca tu dois me protéger des Généraux? Je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi tu les empêche de me tuer puisque ca m'arrivera dans peu de temps de toute façon..."

"Tu ne sais donc pas... S'ils réussissent à te capturer et à faire de toi un sacrifice, ils pourront ramener le Comte à la vie, ce qui serait un serieux problème pour les humains comme pour nous."

"Je vois" fit Allen un peu déçu "Donc tu ne fais pas ca pour moi.. Est-ce que tes sentiments étaient réels ou bien était ce encore juste un moyen de me protéger en étant simplement plus proche de moi?" demanda t-il avec une pointe de colère

"Tu crois vraiment que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est que fictif? Juste pour la mission? Tch tu parles, ca aurait été mieux si on ne s'était pas entendu en fait, puisque j'aurais pas eu autant de problèmes. De un, à cause de mes superieurs qui ne supportent pas le fait que je puisse ressentir des émotions, de deux, parce que maintenant, pour moi, te tuer signifie plus qu'une simple mission et de trois parce que ton Maitre profite de n'importe quel moment pour me dissuader de te tuer mettant en avant mon statut d'Ange Maudit. Donc me rapprocher de toi n'était pas spécialement utile à la mission, il aurais mieux valut que je n'apprenne même pas à te connaitre, seulement voila... ce qui est fait est fait" répondit Kanda dans un souffle avant de s'éffondrer

Allen regarda le japonais sombrer dans l'inconscience, encore troublé par les paroles de ce dernier, il semblait que pour lui, le temps passais au ralenti jusqu'à ce qu'il atterisse. La blessure du brun était profonde et saignait sans retenue. Il devait absolument le soigner mais lui même ne pouvais pas bouger, une seule solution...

"Allô Maitre?"


	12. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir comme vous le sentez XD**_

_**Me voila de retour pour la suite de cette fic qui aura mis du temps à venir je l'avoue, mais bon un petit coup de déprime arrive à tout le monde (je crois XD) **_

_**Bref fini la parlotte, j'ai conscience que ce chapitre est particulierement court mais considerons le comme un chapitre de transition, un peu de repos pour nos héros ^^**_

_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je répète encore et toujours que l'orthographe n'est pas mon ami ^^**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_Chapitre 11_

Lorsque Kanda se réveilla le lendemain matin, il faisait déjà grand jour ce qui le surpris. D'habitude le moindre rayon de soleil réussissait à le sortir d'un sommeil de plomb, cependant la veille il s'était épuisé et sa marque avait même été activée, en d'autre mots il était à bout de force. Il remarqua que ses blessures avaient été maladroitement bandées et que l'endroit ne lui disait strictement rien. Il tenta de se rappeler les évènement de la veille. Le coup monté des Généraux, l'arrivée d'Allen, la bataille, brève mais intense et leur fuite. Il avait été blessé, Allen ne tenait même plus debout et pour finir "l'otage" avait été tué. Kanda haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas comme ci cela lui importait mais il était certain qu'Allen en était profondement affecté. L'adolescent avait vu la scène de ses propres yeux sans pouvoir rien faire et le japonais était certain qu'il culpabilisait.

Il décida enfin de se lever et de chercher une quelconque présence. Il sorti dans un couloir étroit qui menait à des escaliers en colimaçon, il entendit alors quelqu'un parler en contrebas et tendit l'oreille.

"Je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée!" marmonna une voix, qu'il reconnu être celle de Cross

"Puisque je te dit qu'il m'a sauvé, de plus, quitte à mourir, je préfère que ca soit lui qui m'emmène, fin de la discussion!"

"Il est vrai que le tuer n'arrangera pas ton cas mais bon... si on pouvait éviter d'emmener ce genre d'être chez nous... tu sais comment le clan risque de réagir s'ils apprennent, n'est ce pas?"

"Ils ne sont pas obligé de savoir et puis parmis eux tu es le seul à étre capable de ressentir ce genre d'aura donc nous sommes tranquille. On auras qu'à le faire passer pour un de mes amis de lycée... et puis si je ne me trompe pas c'est ce qu'il est" répondit évasivement Allen

"Ah? Alors ca maintenant vous êtes amis? Il me semble pourtant que tu m'ai dit ne pas le supporter, j'ai tort?"

"Ca c'était au debut... Mais il semble que nous ayons beaucoup de point communs voila... Et puis pourquoi je devrais me justifier auprés de toi d'ailleur! Quoi qu'il en soit, comme tu le sais, il n'est vraiment pas le genre de personne que l'on peux se permettre de facher, j'ai tort?"

Cross soupira, décidement ce gosse aimait avoir le dernier mot et puis il n'avais pas totalement tort, valait mieux rester en bonne entente avec Kanda.

C'est ce moment que choisi le brun pour descendre les escaliers, ce qui installa un blanc dans la pièce. Allen et Cross avaient arrêté de parler et attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose.

"Bonjour" dit simplement Kanda d'une voix morne

"Assied toi" répliqua durement Cross

Kanda lui lanca un regard glacial et jetta un oeil à Allen qui lui adressa un faible sourire. Pour finir, il se retrouva assit à table avec les deux chasseurs et attendit la suite des évènements qui vint quelques minutes plus tard.

"Comment va ta blessure?" demanda Allen en présentant une tasse de thé à Kanda

"Guérie." répondit Kanda comme ci la question était futile

Une tension s'installa à la table et Cross quitta la pièce sans un mot. Kanda suivi l'homme du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée entre dans son champ de vision. Il reporta son attention sur sa tasse de thé et le sirota pendant qu'Allen réflechissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

"Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le!" ronchonna Kanda au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence gêné

Allen sursauta et pris un air penaud.

"Dé...désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier..."

"De quoi?" demanda Kanda perplexe

"Ben tu sais... au sujet de... toi et moi... tes sentiments..."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Kanda pas sûr de comprendre "Est ce que tu regrette de t'être déclaré?"

"Pas ca, idiot!" répliqua Allen, rouge comme une pivoine "Je veux dire... je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi..."

"Aaaaah ca? Bah je peux comprendre je crois... tu été épuisé, énervé et sous le choc..."

"Peut être mais je m'en veux quand même, ce n'était pas des choses a te dire alors que tu t'es même gravement blessé pour me protéger..."

"C'est quand même mon travail" Repondit-il, malicieux.

Allen pris un air choqué puis se renfrogna ce qui amusa grandement le japonais. Il se leva et se dirigea à grand pas vers la cuisine, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le mécontentement de son vis à vis.

Lorsqu'il revint du lieu sacré qu'était la cuisine pour son blandinet, il remarqua que celui ci s'était endormi sur le canapé. Remarquant ses cerne de trois pieds de long, il en déduisit que son amour d'adolescent l'avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Une sensation frustrante fit place à la douceur du moment et il grogna avant de quitter la maison, passablement énervé... le vieux schnock allait l'entendre!


	13. Reprise

_**Bonjour, bonsoir**_

_**Je me rend compte que le temps a largement passé, je ne sais pas si cette fic intéresse toujours qui que ce soit mais je tiens a dire que tout n'es pas perdu... **_

_**En effet après de lourd problème d'ordinateur, la longue récupération de mon compte après le hacking de mon adresse mail et enfin un manque de temps et de courage flagrant, j'ai tout de même décidé de reprendre cette fic et de ENFIN la terminer (même si je ne sais pas si elle en vaut le coup mais bon). **_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit je m'attèle a la rédaction du reste de l'histoire et m'excuse plus bas que terre pour l'attente longue et interminable pour certain(e)s... **_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Ohayo, oui je suis a la méga bourre mais mieux vaut tard que jamais hein T_T**_

_**'Fin bref, un new chap, un vrai xD peut être une peu raplapla mais bon je reprend doucement mais sûrement, j'espère quand même que ça plaira à ceux/celles qui me suivent toujours ^^**_

_**Un grand merci a tout votre soutiens, particulièrement à Meilin07, Dydy-ramen, Yullna et ILOVEMARKAXEL qui m'ont donné envie de finir ce... truc xD**_

_**Donc je rappel que l'orthographe n'est pas mon ami, que c'est une fic à relation entre hommes (homophobe s'abstenir) et pour ceux qui le souhaitent un petit récapitulatif?**_

_"Allen est un jeune chasseur de démon quand a Kanda c'est un Ange de la mort venu pour veiller sur Allen jusqu'à sa fin. En effet le jeune homme est gravement malade et n'a que peu de temps a vivre. Pour se faire, le jeune japonais rentre incognito dans l'école et se fait accueillir au sein du cercle fermé du conseil des élèves dont Lavi est le président et Lenalee la vice présidente. Allen occupe le poste de secrétaire mais aprés une longue absence suite à, soi disant, un accident de la route, le jeune homme croule sous la paperasse et obtient donc l'aide de Kanda en tant que secrétaire en second. Cependant entre les deux garçon, le courant ne passe pas très bien et pire, Allen a quelques problèmes avec une bande de voyous de l'école. Petit a petit, Allen et Kanda en viennent a s'apprécier et tout particulièrement a s'aimer mais la double vie du plus jeune lui pèse, surtout depuis qu'il a tué le Comte, le chef des démons ennemis. Les généraux démons en ont après sa peau espérant faire un sacrifice du chasseur pour faire revivre leur maître vénéré. Lors d'un coup monté et surtout a cause de Chaoji, le chef des jeunes voyous qui martyrisait Allen, celui ci se retrouve dans de beaux draps mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide du japonais qui dévoile alors son secret au plus jeune qui reste quelque peu choqué. Suite a cette attaque, Chaoji meurs, tué par Road l'une des générale ennemie en contrepartie, David et Lulubell, deux généraux, ont eux aussi péris lors de l'attaque. Allen et Kanda sont finalement retrouvé sur un toit par Cross Marian, le tuteur d'Allen et son maitre en matiere de chasse. Transporté jusqu'à chez eux, Cross fait tout pour dissuader son apprenti de s'éloigner du Shinigami mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère têtu du jeune blandin qui tiens tête a son maître. Finalement Cross abandonne laissant les deux jeunes tranquille et ce n'est que bien plus tard que Kanda se retrouve convoqué par son supérieur..."_

_**Sur ce,**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Chapitre 12**_

Lorsqu'il se présenta devant la porte du bureau de son supérieur, il su que ça allait virer au cauchemar. Sa sensation désagréable s'accentua surtout lorsqu'il franchit le seuil et sentit le regard mauvais de Leverrier sur lui ce qui le fit grogner d'énervement déjà qu'il l'avais dérangé pendant son temps repos avec Allen, en plus il lui faisait les gros yeux d'entrée et pire encore, Link participait à ses remontrances... Il s'assit le plus calmement possible avant de lever son regard froid sur les deux autres.

"Eh bien je peux savoir en quel honneur j'ai été convoqué?" demanda t-il avec une pointe de colère

"Si tu fait n'importe quoi c'est normal que tu soit convoqué, imbécile!"

"Link calmez vous enfin! Oui effectivement ce sauvetage était un fiasco, vous vous êtes dévoilé à votre protégé, quelqu'un est mort et pire encore j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez lié au jeune Walker! je me vois donc contraint de vous mettre aux arrêts!"

Leverrier avait apparemment décidé de le mettre encore plus en colère que ce qu'il ne l'etais deja et son petit sourire laissant entendre qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir.

"Hors de question ! je n'ai fait que mon travail puisqu'avant tout c'est d'empêcher les Noah de faire leur grand retour le plus important !"

"Votre identité devait rester secrète, vous avez de la chance d'avoir cette marque ça vous a sauvé mais ça va finir par être un véritable handicap. Je vais donc confier votre travail à l'agent Link ici présent et je ne veux pas de rébellion sinon c'est le cachot !"

Le regard de son superieur se fit plus dur mais il ne baissa pas la tête pour autant, manquait plus que ca qu'il se soumette a un type pareil, il était hors de question qu'il renonce à Allen! Il s'apprêtait donc à répliquer mais Leverrier pris les devant.

"Vous resterez dans l'organisation jusqu'à votre prochaine mission en attendant allez donc rendre visite à l'âme que vous avez laissé mourir à cause du jeune Walker et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire l'affaire est close!"

Il grogna de mécontentement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les salles des âmes ou il retrouva naturellement celle de Chaoji qui ne calma en rien sa fureur. Il se retint de lui en coller une sachant que ça ne le toucherai même pas et le regarda plutôt avec dédain l'écoutant se lamenter avec un petit sourire de satisfaction jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive à son tour et se dirige vers lu avec affolement. Il le regarda longuement s'acharner contre la paroi en verre avant de tourner les talons et de l'abandonner la. Il avait certes été mis aux arrêts mais rien ne l'empêchait de se rendre sur terre pour veiller ne serais ce que de loin sur son Moyashi! Il ne se gênerait surtout pas non plus pour aller le voir même si ça emmerdait pleinement son supérieur, le vieux le prenait pour un objet échangeable, il allait lui donner une bonne raison de l'abandonner!

Allen sortait a peine de sa torpeur quand son téléphone sonna le réveillant tout à fait avec une certaine surprise et légèrement grognon.

"mmmh? Quoi, qu'est ce que tu veux Lavi?"

"Allen ça ne va pas? Je m'inquiétait que tu ne sois pas venu en cours ce matin et Kanda non plus n'est pas la, tu as des nouvelles? On est embêté au conseil aucuns des deux secrétaires n'est la... Toi passe encore après tout tu es malade donc si ça ne va pas, ok mais Kanda..!"

"Et pourquoi c'est moi que t'engueule appelle le tout simplement" répondit Allen d'un ton morose

"J'ai essayé figure toi mais je tombe directement sur son répondeur..."

"Laisse tomber je me met en route, j'étais juste épuisé et un peu fiévreux mais ça va maintenant donc je viendrais aux cours de l'après midi"

"N'en fait pas trop si ça ne va pas repose toi"

Allen ne pris pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha directement son téléphone préparant ses affaires et quittant la maison d'un pas motivé même si l'absence de Kanda l'inquiétait quelque peu. Lui il était épuisé et bien humain, mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu la veille, son... amant allait bien lui. Il rougit à cette pensée, c'était vrai qu'avec toute cette histoire ils n'avaient pas reparlé de tout ca. Il se promit de lui en toucher deux mots mais pour l'heure il devait retourner vite fait a l'école pour rassurer ses deux amis qui se faisaient sûrement un sang d'encre. A peine fut-il arrivé qu'on lui sauta au cou et il remarqua rapidement la chevelure rousse de son ami qui geignait dans ses bras.

"Alleeeen j'ai eu si peur pour toi!"

"N'importe quoi Lavi je vais bien c'est pas pour une demi journée d'absence que... roh et puis zut"

Il regarda son ami se lamenter et fit un léger sourire, c'était vrai que le rouquin était toujours très inquiet a son sujet surtout depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur son état de santé.

"Je vais bien regarde, je ne me permettrait pas de partir sans te dire au revoir voyons!"

"Haha... très drôle. Aller viens pas la pour la peine au lieu de faire de sales blagues!"

Il fut traîné dans la salle du conseil, apparemment les deux heures de cours de l'après midi avaient été annulé et ils devaient s'occuper du club... Le voila bien, venir juste pour s'acharner sur des papier, mais il fut pourtant bien heureux de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur un japonais grognon qui salua la troupe avant de lui jeter un regard doux... qu'importe il ne passerai pas a coté d'une petite discussion même avec un regard pareil!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Voui c'est déjà fini, mais je ne pense pas que la suite prendra autant de temps a arriver!**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et n'hésitez pas à commenter :p**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

**Et voila, comme promis voila la suite tant attendue *espère* de cette fic dont la fin se profile de plus en plus ^^ Eh oui faut bien que ca se finisse en jour T_T**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas et que ca vous intéresse toujours autant, et surtout que tout ceci ne va pas finir par vous décevoir. Quoi qu'il en soit je me pose toujours une question primordiale (oui oui primordiale pour les mordue de yaoi et les perverse comme moi xD)... est ce que je dois faire une lemon ou juste le sous entendre! Vous êtes les lecteurs, vous décidez :D**

**Bref l'histoire avance de mon coté quand même je vais la finir cette fic (surtout que ma fin est déjà écrite ca serait bête de laisser tomber a cause de trois chapitres qui restent blanc u_u)**

**Sur ce, l'orthographe... **_blabla..._** j'aime pas et... **_blabla..._** c'est du YAOI! alors les remarques homophobe je m'en passe! ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 14**

Il passa finalement les deux heures de club a s'occuper des papiers avec un Kanda légèrement absent, le tout dans un silence gêné et quelque peu pesant que même les blabla de Lavi et les remarques de Lenalee n'arrivait pas a briser. Après quoi il eut le droit a une petite heure de cour qui selon lui n'était plus très utile a sa culture malgré tout il continuait de venir inlassablement a l'école ca lui évitait d'avoir l'impression d'attendre la mort chez lui... Lorsqu'enfin le cour se termina, il se rua dehors en compagnie de Lenalee et attendit le reste de son groupe d'amis pour rentrer chez lui dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lavi arriva en courant, échappant par la même occasion au groupe de filles qui lui courait après quand a Kanda, après un regard noir, ses "fans" avaient fini par laisser tomber l'idée de le harceler pour ce soir. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les quatre et s'apprêtèrent a partir quand un hurlement désespéré retint leur attention...

"Lenaleeeeeee... Lenaleeeeeeee!"

La jeune fille se retourna vers le bâtiment, un air agacé collé au visage et mena directement son regard vers la fenêtre du bureau de son frère qui se lamentait comme quoi le sous directeur Reever le martyrisait et il appelait a l'aide sa sœur en invoquant toute la pitié dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Finalement après un soupir, la vice présidente du conseil s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit aider son frère dont les cris agonisant se transformèrent en explosion de joie. Les trois garçon se regardèrent avant de lancer un "au revoir" a la jeune fille deja au loin puis se mirent en route, écoutant Lavi papoter comme a son habitude, Allen participant comme il le pouvait tandis que Kanda ne faisait qu'écouter les ragots. La discussion pris fin sur un coup de fil que reçu Lavi de la part de son grand père qui lui demandait expressément de le rejoindre. Le rouquin s'excusa donc platement et partit dans une autre direction laissant les deux secrétaires entre eux. Le silence retomba après le départ du garçon, apparemment ils ne savaient pas comment entamer la conversation l'un comme l'autre attendant sûrement que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Finalement le japonais reprit sa route suivi par Allen plongé dans ses pensées

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?" demanda soudainement le brun "Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu te sens bien?"

Allen sursauta et regarda le brun avec toute l'inquiétude du monde sur le visage et fini par s'arrêter, la tête basse.

"Kanda... Est ce que ca va aller pour toi?"

Le brun regarda le plus jeune avec une pointe de surprise.

"Comment ca?"

"Eh bien... J'ai trouvé bizarre que tu ne sois pas en cours ce matin, moi j'étais pas spécialement en forme mais toi... Déjà hier tu as quitté la maison sans rien dire après notre petite discussion et tu n'es pas revenu jusqu'à tout a l'heure l'air de rien. Je me demandais simplement si tout ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour t'avais posé problème vis a vis de ton... boulot quoi?"

Kanda lança un regard désemparé à son protégé avant de soupirer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire les dernières nouvelles a son amant qui se faisait pourtant un sang d'encre pour lui.

"Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est rien de grave, mon boss est un peu trop pointilleux sur les règles mais ca ne change rien a toute l'histoire donc disons juste que je me suis fait remonter les bretelles c'est tout... d'accord?"

Le blandinet poussa un léger soupir, il s'attendait à pire que ca, finalement ce n'était pas grand chose, du moins il l'espérait. Ils continuèrent tout deux leur route dans une meilleure ambiance discutant de tout et de rien, évitant les sujet épineux comme le boulot de Kanda et la fameuse mission qui mettrait un terme à toute l'histoire.

"Je me disait que tu pourrais me filer un coup de main a la chasse non?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit, je suis censé être totalement impartiale alors deja la nuit derniere j'ai fait une grosse boulette en te protégeant..."

"c'est quoi encore ca... tu doit pas me protéger jusqu'à la fin?"

"c'est plus compliqué que ca..."

Comment la conversation avait encore dévié? A croire qu'ils ne pouvait parler que de cette histoire en fait. Certes il devait bien avouer que tout ceci l'intriguait, il avait beau côtoyer la mort jusqu'à maintenant a travers ses combats, maintenant qu'il la rencontrait en personne il voulait en savoir plus. Peut être cherchait il simplement a se rassurer sur ce qu'il deviendrait d'ici quelque mois... Tout en réfléchissant a cela il percuta violemment un homme et releva vivement la tête en s'excusant avant de se figer.

"Qu'est ce que tu fiche la?"

"C'est plutôt a moi de te poser cette question tu ne crois pas Kanda?"

"Je n'ai rien a te dire!"

"Tout comme tu n'as rien dis a Allen?"

"Que... quoi?"

"Tais toi Link!"

"Allen, je suis celui qui suis responsable de toi a présent, Kanda a été mis aux arrêts par notre chef"

Kanda bouillonnait de colère avant de croiser le regard de son amant qui le regardait avec effroit et tristesse.

"Tu m'as menti..."

"Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète pour..."

"Ca va j'ai compris! Tu n'as plus le droit de me voir c'est ca? C'est de ma faute en plus..."

"N'importe quoi!"

"En un sens oui... mais c'est surtout la faute de Kanda parce qu'il t'as protégé en dépit des règles"

"Link... la ferme ou je t'envoie rejoindre les abysses..."

La fureur se sentait dans la voix du japonais mais le blondinet n'en avait rien a faire.

"Leverrier est furieux, tu as quitté le QG sans permission! Tu devrais y retourner avant d'être mis à mort plutôt qu'aux arrêts!"

Ce fut ce moment que choisis Cross pour arriver a toute blinde, s'arrêtant dans un crissement de pneus, intimant son apprentis de monter tout en jetant un regard noir aux deux collègue qui se tenaient par le col prêt a se taper dessus.

"Oï vous deux, vous avez pas autre chose a faire que de vous battre en pleine rue? Je vous signal que vous vous donnez en spectacle pour pas grand chose! Allen est MON apprenti et si ca peux vous mettre d'accord JE m'occupe de lui et vous vous dégagez! Pas besoin de vous!"

Sur ce la voiture reparti sur les chapeaux de roue laissant les deux anges perplexe avant qu'une vive douleur a la tête ne signal a Kanda qu'il était convoqué par un Leverrier plus que furieux!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Après avoir atterrit tant bien que mal dans la voiture de son maître, Allen se mura dans le silence réfléchissant a tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Est ce que ca signifiait qu'il venait de quitter définitivement Kanda? Ne le reverrait il vraiment jamais?

"Hé tu m'écoute?!"

L'exclamation de son maître le sorti de ses pensées et il secoua la tête restant attentif aux indications. La bataille de l'avant veille avait fait un gros remue ménage chez les démons qui se rassemblaient en masse au sud de la ville, semant les cadavres et la mort, remontant vers l'ouest. Les quelques Généraux restant, avaient ouvert le feu sur les indicateurs du clan et les informations se faisaient de plus en plus rare. La guerre était ouverte cette fois ci avec comme récompense, la résurrection du Comte ou l'éradication totale du clan Noah et de leur sbires. Autant dire que le choix était vite fait, il devait se décarcasser pour réussir sa mission avant de mourir et ca, ca ne changeait pas!

La voiture s'arrêta dans une embardée et Cross jeta presque son apprenti avant de repartir, prétextant une course urgente. A vrai dire il ne s'était pas attendu a de l'aide de sa part mais il n'avait pas non plus voulu ressentir ce sentiment d'abandon qui l'envahissait a présent... Il regrettait de s'être énervé contre Kanda, il se sentait seul, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de faire demi tour quitte a ce que ca prenne du temps et retrouver celui qui occupait ses pensées... il ne voulais certainement pas se jeter dans la ruelle d'où s'élevait des grognements et autre bruits suspect. Il se redressa et récupéra son épée, que son maître avait pris soin de lui laisser avant de s'en aller. Il observait a présent l'entrée de la rue, restant sur le trottoir comme un perdu, espérant peut être vainement que les démons s'en irait tout seul, que son cauchemar se terminerai dans un claquement de doigt. Il frissonna de froid et avança péniblement vers sa destination, réprimant sa toux alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'espace restreint qui sentait la charogne. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire son travail, avant il s'y serait rendu même avec une fièvre de cheval mais la... Son esprit était ailleurs et son horrible sensation de perte ne faisait que grandir de minute en minute puis tout a coup il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et releva la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir celui qu'il aimait mais rien, même pas une plume, même pas un cheveux ou même un éclat, le noir total et le froid qui lui serrait encore plus le cœur. Le mur lui paraissait bien tentant tout a coup se recroqueviller la et attendre que ca passe, qu'on l'autorise a rentrer ou même qu'on l'oubli un peu. Seulement un cri désespéré le sorti de sa déprime et il reprit son chemin... péniblement et douloureusement.


End file.
